


Sé mi San Valentín

by aoibird6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel descubre sus sentimientos por Dean pero no quiere aprovecharse de la situación, Castiel/Top, Dean celoso y con tendencias homicidas, Dean es flechado por cupido, Dean solo quiere estar con Cas y hará lo que sea necesario, Dean solo tiene ojos para Cas, Dean/bottom, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sam apoyando a su familia, Sam protector con su hermano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester deben hacerse cargo de un cupido que está fuera de control y causando daño a sus parejas objetivo pero cuando el querubín se ve acorralado, utiliza su gracia con el rubio, justo antes de que Castiel aparezca frente a él y ese será el comienzo de sus problemas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Se mi San Valentín.  
> Pareja: CasxDean.  
> Capítulo: 11  
> Rating: K+  
> Género: Romance, Drama, Humor.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

El rubio cargó su arma antes de intercambiar una mirada con su hermano menor y se dividieron, rodeando la casa con cautela. Hace un mes que estaban ocurriendo extraños asesinatos en Idaho, en donde mujeres que conocían a hombres en bares o clubes nocturno, terminaban matando por amor y descubrieron que las víctimas tenían relación con los sujetos que se involucraban. Después de una ardua investigación y gracias a la brillante mente de Sam, dieron con el culpable: Un cupido. Después de consultarlo con el moreno, éste afirmó su teoría de que las afectadas estuvieran sufriendo por un exceso de amor que las llevaba a hacer cualquier cosa por su pareja objetivo. Les tomó dos días dar con la ubicación del molesto querubín y fueron por él. El rubio se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono sonó. 

-Maldición, Cas- siseó susurrando y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina, presionando el teléfono entre su oído derecho contra el hombro del mismo lado mientras introduce un alambre en el cerrojo- Estoy ocupado, llama después.  
-¿Cómo va el caso?- preguntó el mayor totalmente ajeno a su casi orden.  
-Ya lo tenemos, ahora vamos a acabarlo- respondió esbozando una sonrisa escuchó un ruido metálico y giró el pomo de la puerta.  
-¿En dónde están?- continuó el ángel con un deje de preocupación en su voz, aunque no le quedó claro si es por ellos o por su hermano loco del cual se encargarán ahora- Es peligroso, Dean, no puedes subestimarlo, ¿Dónde están?- esas palabras confirmaron sus sospechas con la primera opción y le dio la dirección al moreno- Espera, déjanos esto a nosotros, no es la gran cosa, si no te llamo en diez minutos ven- aseguró con su característica arrogancia cuando se trata de cacerías- Y no es una sugerencia, adiós- cortó la llamada suspirando para luego concentrarse en su misión. 

Dean entró a la cocina con sigilo, manteniendo un arma en su mano derecha y una linterna en la contraria, inspeccionando la habitación antes de avanzar por el pequeño pasillo hacia el interior. Su hermano ya debería estar revisando el segundo piso, así que despejaría abajo para luego subir pero un fuerte un ruido lo hizo detenerse y se apresuró en ir escaleras arriba, encontrando en medio del pasillo al querubín enloquecido que sostenía a una mujer por el cuello. 

-¡Oye emplumado, suéltala!- advirtió sin recibir respuesta y disparó dos veces- ¡Suéltala! 

El cupido le dedicó una extraña sonrisa antes de desaparecer de su campo visual, reapareciendo frente a él y movió la mano derecha, aventándolo contra la pared. Se incorporó despacio e intercambió una mirada con la mujer que se encuentra en peligro, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que huyera a una de las habitaciones y así lo hizo. 

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¿No se supone que ustedes unen parejas con su mojo?- lo increpó incorporando despacio.  
-En teoría- dijo el querubín con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.  
-¿Por qué estás asesinando?-preguntó sosteniendo con fuerza el arma y volvió a apuntarlo.  
-No tengo por qué responder, cazador, no es asunto tuyo- afirmó extendiendo la palma hacia nuevamente.  
-¡Dean!- gritó el castaño asomándose por el umbral de una de las puertas pero cuando hizo el ademan de acercarse, el cupido lo aventó de nuevo al interior, escuchándose un fuerte estruendo.  
-¡Sammy!  
-Ya estabas tardando en aparecer, cazador pero no te preocupes, me haré cargo de ti en este preciso momento. 

El rubio aprovechó que el mayor se dio la vuelta con la intención de lastimar a Sam y fue corriendo hacia él, embistiéndolo antes de que pudiera entrar. Los dos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, en una luchando a fuerza bruta para dominar al contrario hasta que llegaron al borde de la escalera e intentó dispararle en el rostro al querubín pero éste le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo aturdió durante unos brhttp://archiveofourown.org/dmcaeves segundos, los suficientes para que le quitaran el arma, lanzándola lejos de su alcance. 

-Maldición…- siseó el cazador moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro en movimientos cortos- Ven de una maldita vez, Cas!- gritó cuando ese sujeto completamente desnudo lo levantó del cuello con fuerza, cortándole la respiración casi por completo.  
-Eres muy molesto, cazador, podría matarte pero creo que tengo una idea mucho mejor- esbozó una amplia sonrisa y su palma izquierda resplandeció con un brillo blanco para luego colocarla en su frente.  
-¡Suéltame, hijo de perra!- siseó forcejeando por ser liberado pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.  
-Que interesante, esto será muy divertido.  
-Aparta tus sucias manos de mi hermano, bastardo- ordenó Sam apareciendo en medio del pasillo y le disparó al cupido en el hombro derecho.  
-Llegas tarde, cazador. 

El menor volvió a disparar pero el querubín se desvaneció del lugar, soltando al Winchester mayor que cayó estruendosamente escaleras abajo mientras una extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo y escuchó los gritos de su hermano llamándolo con preocupación. La caída en sí, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para causarle algún daño severo, aunque quedaría con un montón de contusiones por todo el cuerpo y lo peor de todo, es que ese despreciable cupido consiguió escapar. Se incorporó lentamente, ignorando el dolor palpitante que lo recorre cuando una mano se extendió frente a él. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó esa voz tan familiar. 

El rubio tomó la mano de su amigo, con la intención de usarla como apoyo para levantarse, ya que sus piernas no estaban respondiendo como él quería pero cuando alzó la mirada, descubriendo que esos orbes azules se mantienen fijos en él, la sensación rara que lo invadía, se transformó en un cálido sentimientos que jamás antes experimentó, al menos no con esa intensidad y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras se coloca de pie, ruborizándose ligeramente. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- volvió a preguntar el ángel, colocando una mano en la mejilla derecha de su protegido para curarlo- Tus heridas no son serias- informó con su habitual cara de póker y reparó en la forma en que esos ojos esmeraldas lo contemplan- ¿Dean?  
-Cas…- una tímida sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y bajó un poco la cabeza- Me salvaste… muchas gracias.  
-¡¿Dean estás bien?!- preguntó su hermano bajando las escaleras a toda prisa y lo tomó por los hombros con preocupación- ¿Dean?  
-Sí, Sammy, estoy bien… gracias a Cas- respondió volviendo a centrar toda su atención en el moreno, quien correspondió su gesto ladeando la cabeza ligeramente- ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello, Cas? Luces muy atractivo hoy.  
-¿Qué?- soltó el ser celestial completamente confundido y se giró hacia el castaño, quien se pasó una mano por el rostro.  
-Mierda, estamos en problemas- afirmó guardando su pistola tras el pantalón y observó sorprendido como su hermano tomaba la mano del ángel, entrelazando los dedos con coquetería- Cupido utilizó su mojo con él… creo que está enamorado de ti, Cas- el aludido abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa antes de volver a prestar atención a su protegido, quien se arrimó contra su cuerpo lentamente- ¿Cómo lo revertimos?  
-Solo el querubín puede hacerlo, Sam, los ángeles no podemos intervenir en sus uniones, él debe revertirlo o tendremos que matarlo para que los efectos de sus poderes desaparezcan- explicó vigilando cada movimiento del rubio, quien desliza un dedo por su vientre, subiendo lentamente en dirección a su cuello.  
-¿Vamos por un trago, Cas? Hay un buen bar por aquí cerca, será divertido- propuso guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.  
-Estamos en medio de una cacería, Dean, no creo que sea buena idea beber- respondió el ángel dando un paso al costado para quitarse al cazador de encima- Es mejor que regresemos al cuarto, hay que rastrear al cupido.  
-Claro, Cas, lo que tú quieras- dijo el Winchester mayor acercándose nuevamente a él y lo tomó por la barbilla con una mano- Haremos lo que tú quieras, Cas, estoy a tu entera disposición. 

++++++++++

El ángel intercambió una mirada de incomodidad con el más alto, quien lucía inusualmente serio e incluso percibía enfado hacia él, lo cual no entendía porque no ha hecho algo para recibir esa reacción. Sam le había platicado sobre los efectos que el cupido causa en sus víctimas y que éstas son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa (inclusive matar) por su pareja objetivo. La idea de que Dean se encuentre en la misma situación le parece algo aterradora, ya que básicamente tiene una máquina de asesinatos a su entera disposición pero él jamás le pediría que se volviera un homicida. 

-¿Qué haremos, Sam?- preguntó el moreno retrocediendo un par de pasos más, procurando mantener las distancias con el rubio.  
-Llévalo de regreso al motel, registraré la casa e interrogaré a esa mujer para averiguar más- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de agregar algo más- Por favor cuídalo, en este estado, Dean hará cualquier cosa que le pidas, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices.  
-Sí, Sam, si necesitas ayuda llámame, me haré cargo de lo demás. 

Colocó una mano en la espalda de su protegido para aparecerlos a ambos en el motel de turno, en donde el menor le ofreció una cerveza que le rechazó y terminó siendo empujado sobre el sillón mientras Dean se sienta a su lado, encendiendo la televisión para dejarlo en una película aleatoria, la cual casualmente resultó ser una porno. El ángel no tardó en sentirse incómodo con la situación y quiso levantarse pero fue tomado de la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. 

-Me estás apretando… necesito espacio- pidió con su habitual cara de póker, que lejos de molestar al menor, pareció provocarlo más.  
-Quiero estar cerca de ti, Cas y recuerdo que tú comenzaste con la violación del espacio personal- canturreó con diversión para arrimarse contra su cuerpo- ¿Quieres que te muestre una verdadera invasión de espacio personal?- propuso coquetamente antes de ser apartado.  
-No, gracias… es mejor que descanses- respondió el mayor levantándose de su lugar y sintió algo raro cuando lo abrazaron por la cintura de improviso, quedando ese fuerte cuerpo pegado tras él- Dean… por favor ve a dormir… hazlo por mí…  
-De acuerdo, angelito pero solo porque tú me lo pides- replicó haciendo morritos antes de apartarse para ir hasta la cama, desnudándose lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo- Voy a soñar contigo, angelito, o mejor aún, entra en mis sueños porque voy a fantasear contigo y ese sexy cuerpecito toda la noche. 

El moreno no pudo controlar el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas después de oír esas descaradas palabras. Jamás había pensado que llegaría el día en que escucharía al gran Dean Winchester flirtear de esa manera con un hombre, ni mucho menos que sería él. No, no, no, el cazador no estaba coqueteando con él, solo son los efectos del poder de cupido que provocan esas extrañas situaciones porque si el rubio estuviera en sus cabales, ni en un millón de años le diría esas cosas. 

-Nunca me hablaría de esa forma…- susurró para sí mismo con decepción. 

¿Decepción? ¡Decepción! No. No es posible que se sintiera de esa forma. No había ninguna razón o motivo especial para que el cariño fraterno que siente por Dean se transforme en algo más. Solo es eso, cariño de hermano, ambos han combatido juntos por tantos años, que ya lo considera una parte importante de su vida, especialmente por todas las cosas que le ha enseñado. Solo es eso, sus sentimientos hacia el rubio solo son familiares y nada más. Enfocó la vista en el cazador, quien roncaba ligeramente sobre la cama, totalmente ajeno a sus agitados pensamientos. Definitivamente esa cacería no sería tan sencilla como parecía.


	2. Chapter 2

De vez en cuando, la mirada de Sam se dirige hacia donde está el parcito que permanece sentado sobre el sillón disfrutando de una película porno, al menos el rubio lo hacía, ya que no pierde ocasión para pegarse al cuerpo del ángel y tocarlo más de la cuenta. Su hermano jamás haría eso con otro hombre pero desde que cupido usó su mojo con él hace dos días, se encuentra empeñado en estar junto a Castiel cada momento del día e intentar intimar con él, por eso amenazó al moreno con enviarlo de regreso al cielo si se atreve a colocarle un solo dedo encima al rubio. 

-Vamos a probar eso, angelito- dijo el cazador al oído del moreno, quien mantuvo la vista en la televisión, donde el hombre tenía a la chica contra la pared y le da palmadas en el trasero- ¿Quieres hacerlo, Cas? Aún no me enseñas lo que aprendiste del hombre de la pizza.   
-No… no quiero, gracias…- respondió carraspeando incómodo y se volteó al castaño- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Sam?   
-Sí, ¿Podrías– no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el rubio se levantó de su lugar para abrazar al mayor por la espalda, arrimándose contra su cuerpo y le susurró algo al oído que hizo sonrojar al ser celestial- Castiel, ven aquí- ordenó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.   
-¿Qué quieres con mi chico, Sammy?- preguntó haciendo morritos mientras afirma el mentón en el hombro del mayor.   
-No es asunto tuyo, ahora suéltalo- espetó indicándolo con el dedo. Tenía que encontrar al cupido cuanto antes o las cosas se complicarían aún más, porque es cosa de tiempo para que su hermano dé el siguiente paso en conseguir a su pareja perfecta.   
-¿Por qué? Es mío, Sammy, consíguete tu propio emplumado- afirmó con posesividad

El castaño negó despacio con lo que escucha. Debía admitir que le parece increíble que los cupidos tengan tanto poder en sus manos, con un simple toque pueden unir a dos personas, sin importar las diferencias de género, edad o especie, en este caso. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y observó al moreno, quien dio un respingo cuando el rubio bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna, acariciándola lentamente sonriendo. Al notar que su amigo no hace ademan alguno por apartarse, aunque probablemente se debe a lo sorprendido que está por las acciones de su protegido, fue a su lado para jalarlo de la muñeca. 

-¡Sammy!- se quejó el rubio en un puchero- Devuélveme a mi angelito.   
-Es suficiente, si tienes tiempo para coquetear, es mejor que trabajes, te recuerdo que aún no capturamos al cupido que está lastimando personas- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo sin ocultar su molestia con todo lo que pasa- Así que te sugiero que muevas el trasero y trabajes.   
-No es justo, Sammy, yo quería hacer cositas divertidas con Cas- canturreó el Winchester mayor con una coqueta sonrisa.   
-Dean, si quieres hacer “cositas divertidas”, ve a darte una ducha fría, ahora.   
-Eres un aburrido- se quejó el cazador cruzándose de brazos.  
-No discutas, Dean, por favor haz lo que dice, Sam, tenemos que encontrar al cupido cuanto antes- pidió el moreno correspondiendo la mirada fija de esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas.   
-Bien pero solo porque tú me lo pides, angelito- respondió el aludido suspirando con cierta resignación hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió- Luego continuaremos esta plática, Cas, ahora voy a ducharme para quitarme el calentón que me dejaste ¡Y a trabajar!

El rubio se quitó la camiseta moviendo sus caderas lentamente para luego arrojarla sobre la cama y se desabrochó el pantalón, afirmándose del umbral de la puerta que da al baño mientras le guiña un ojo al ser celestial, quien tragó saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria cuando su protegido se bajó lentamente del pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer. Sam abrió ligeramente la boca con la escena frente a él y antes de que ocurriera algo que luego lamentaría, fue rápidamente hacia su hermano, tomándolo por el brazo derecho y lo entró a empujones al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. 

-Dios… no voy a soportar esto por mucho tiempo- dijo el castaño suspirando bajito para luego ir hacia la mesa junto a la ventana- Continuemos la investigación, Cas y ni se te ocurra espiarlo en la ducha- el aludido ladeó la cabeza, en ese gesto tan característico cuando no entiende algo- Dean no está en sus cabales, solo actúa de esa forma por el mojo de cupido, así que no te aproveches de la situación.   
-Nunca haría eso- replicó el moreno con seriedad.   
-¿De verdad? Porque mi hermano te estaba tocando la… ahí- indicó su entrepierna mientras carraspea con incomodidad. Nunca esperó tener ese tipo de conversación con su amigo- Te estaba tocando y ni siquiera te molestó.   
-No es eso, Sam, solo me sorprendió…- respondió el mayor frotándose la nuca con cierto nerviosismo.  
-Tu cara dice otra cosa, Castiel, no sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza pero una cosa es muy clara aquí, Dean es heterosexual, le gustan las mujeres, le encantan y eso no cambiará, solo está actuando raro ahora por culpa del cupido- afirmó indicando con el dedo al moreno, quien entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.   
-Lo tengo muy claro, Sam, conozco a la perfección a Dean.   
-Me parece bien que lo tengas claro, Cas- se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de estirar la mano para tomar una de las cervezas que descansa al otro extremo de la mesa- No quiero que me malinterpretes, solo intento proteger a mi hermano y que no haga algo de lo que luego se arrepentirá- explicó dándole un largo sorbo a la botella.   
-Entiendo tu preocupación, Sam pero te lo repito, no voy a aprovecharme de Dean, jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarlo, nunca, así que no tienes que pedírmelo.   
-Sí… lo siento, Cas, nunca pensaría mal de ti, sé que puedo confiar en ti plenamente- se levantó de su lugar para tomar la chaqueta que estaba sobre su cama- Creo que encontré algo, quédate con Dean y que no salga de la habitación, cualquier cosa me avisas de inmediato.   
-De acuerdo. 

El cazador tomó las llaves del impala y se marchó de la habitación. Sabía que su hermano estaría bien, aún si lo deja a solas con el ángel, éste jamás se aprovecharía de la situación actual, después de todo a los seres celestiales no les interesa algo tan mundano como el sexo pero la razón más importante, es que el moreno se preocupa mucho por Dean y no haría algo que pudiera lastimarlo. Ahora debe enfocarse en encontrar al querubín para que revierta esa unión errada y todo vuelva a la normalidad. 

++++++++++

El moreno estaba observando televisión cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y su protegido salió con una toalla rodeándole cintura mientras usaba otra para secarse el cabello. Durante unos breves segundos se dedicó a contemplar las partes expuestas de ese bien trabajado cuerpo. No podía negar que el rubio siempre le ha parecido bastante atractivo entre los de su especie y sus pensamientos se reafirman con los constantes ligues que se lleva cada noche a la cama junto con las miradas descaradas que recibe tanto de mujeres como hombres, aunque a estos segundos suele ignorarlos. Nuevamente sintió la decepción apoderándose de su recipiente pero no comprendió la razón de eso. Al sentirse escudriñado, el cazador le devolvió la mirada antes de inspeccionar el cuarto. 

-¿Y Sammy?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras avanza lentamente hacia el ángel.   
-Encontró algo… regresará pronto- mintió evitando el contacto directo con esas esmeraldas. Nunca fue bueno con las mentiras pero no quería que el menor malinterpretara su presencia ahí e intentara algo.   
-Ah, ¿Me ayudas a secarme?- pidió inocentemente el menor, tendiéndole la toalla que usó para su cabello- No alcanzo la espalda, por favor, Cas.   
-Está bien… pero solo te ayudaré a secarte, nada más. 

El moreno se levantó de su lugar y se ganó tras su protegido, secándolo lentamente con la toalla. No estaba haciendo algo malo o que pudiera hacer enfadar al castaño, solo le ayuda a secarse al rubio o de lo contrario podría enfermarse. Solo eso. Iba a terminar con su labor cuando el cazador dejó caer la toalla que ató en su cintura y giró un poco la cabeza, dedicándole una coqueta sonrisa. 

-Ups, que torpe soy- se disculpó sin sentirlo en lo más mínimo. 

El Winchester se inclinó a recoger la toalla, pegando su trasero a la entrepierna de ángel y éste se sobresaltó por el inesperado gesto, tragando saliva por el vuelco inesperado que tomó esa inocente acción de su parte y el menor se incorporó tomándolo de las manos para llevarlas hasta su cintura. 

-Me gusta tenerte atrás, Cas, te sientes muy duro- afirmó con una risita traviesa al mismo tiempo que restriega el trasero contra su entrepierna- Quiero decir, tienes un buen recipiente, Cas, muy bien dotado.   
-Mmm… gracias- respondió con nerviosismo y se apartó del menor carraspeando, ese simple toque ha causado cosas muy extrañas en su pecho, además de que cierta parte de su anatomía parece muy interesada en volver a sentir ese cuerpo contra el suyo- Es mejor que te vistas, Dean… Sam regresará pronto.   
-Eso no es cierto, angelito- canturreó yendo tras él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos- Se llevó el impala, así que tardará unos minutos más en regresar, ¿Por qué me evitas?- preguntó dándole la vuelta por el brazo- ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

El moreno cometió el garrafal error de recorrer ese escultural cuerpo con la vista y le gustó demasiado lo que tenía frente a él. ¿Por qué su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse caliente? Eso no tiene lógica. No es como si no supiera que es el sexo pero jamás lo ha practicado con otra persona, ni ángel o la especie que sea, lo más lejos que ha llegado y experimentado, fue cuando se besó con Meg pero fue algo sin importancia para él. ¿Podría ser que esos sentimientos raros en su recipiente son algo más que cariño fraternal? Quizás, tan solo quizás él está… En ese momento recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sam hace unos minutos, no podía defraudar su confianza por un momento de debilidad humano, así que retrocedió un par de pasos pero no logró alejarse lo suficiente y fue empujado sobre la cama, en donde el cazador se sentó en su regazo con una amplia sonrisa. 

-¿Qué sucede, Cas?- preguntó jugueteando con su corbata mientras mueve lentamente las caderas, generando un roce que lo hizo estremecerse- ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?- llevó su mano libre para colarla bajo la camisa del mayor, acariciando esa suave piel- Yo quiero esto, Cas, te amo y no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo. 

El mayor comenzó a dudar después de oír esas palabras, fueron solo unos segundos pero el menor lo aprovechó para moverse más rápido sobre su entrepierna y un jadeó escapó de los labios del moreno, llevando sus manos a las caderas ajenas. Nunca ha experimentado esas cosas y hacerlo con el rubio, es extrañamente excitante. Su hombría parece cobrar vida propia, mostrándose cada vez más interesada y endureciéndose con cada roce de ese firme trasero. El menor esbozó una sonrisa para inclinarse a apoderarse de sus labios en un lascivo beso que los dejó a ambos jadeando. 

-Te amo, Cas, solo quiero complacerte, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas- susurró al oído contrario y esas palabras ayudaron al ángel a recobrar el control de su recipiente.   
-No- se apresuró en apartar al menor, empujándolo a la cama de Sam y se levantó manteniendo una más que prudente distancia- Vístete, Dean, entre nosotros no va a ocurrir algo- advirtió con seriedad y se apresuró en continuar cuando notó que el menor iba a replicar- No, Dean, es mi última palabra, ahora vístete- ordenó con su mejor cara de póker.   
-Eres un aburrido, Cas pero te amo así- le un guiñó con coquetería antes de obedecer, colocándose la ropa con desgano- Ya, listo, santurrón, ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
-Entretente en algo… regresaré cuando esté Sam- respondió yendo hacia la puerta pero se volteó al rubio cuando escuchó un ruido.   
-¿Me dejarás solito, Cas?- replicó en un infantil puchero.

El ángel cometió el segundo error de esa tarde al contemplar fijamente esos orbes esmeraldas y el rubio se arrimó contra su cuerpo, tomándolo de las manos. Algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo con el moreno, ya que esos acercamientos no le incomodaban en lo más mínimo, de hecho, su propio recipiente lo traiciona al anhelar más. 

-Quédate conmigo, Cas, por favor, por favor, te prometo que no intentaré algo y no me quitaré la ropa, por favor, me aburriré mucho estando solo- pidió colocando una expresión que el mayor entró simplemente imposible de resistir, ¿Cómo le podía decir que no cuando esas esmeraldas brillantes se fijan en él con anhelo?  
-Mmm… está bien, me quedaré pero nada de besos, ni de arrimarte tanto a mí, de lo contrario me iré- sentenció yendo hacia el sillón y el rubio lo siguió, manteniendo una distancia de varios centímetros entre ambos.   
-De acuerdo, nada de besos, ni abrazos… ¿Y esto?- preguntó tomándolo de la mano sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, una que hace latir el corazón del ángel con más fuerza de la necesaria.   
-Está bien… esto está bien… 

Sin duda algo muy malo le ocurre a su recipiente, quizás sea un defecto producto de la humanidad o algo más que trasciende a su esencia, que se viene gestando desde la primera vez que sacó esa noble alma del infierno. Sea lo que sea, debe mantenerlo controlado de alguna forma porque Dean jamás pensaría en él de otra forma que no fuera como su mejor amigo, un hermano y eso es algo que ningún cupido podrá cambiar.   
*****************************************************

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sam alzó la vista de su computadora hacia donde está su hermano, quien devoraba su tarta dando pequeños gemiditos de placer pero lo que realmente llama su atención, es la forma en que el ángel vigila cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, como si estuviera disfrutando del espectáculo casi orgásmico frente a él. 

-Creo que encontré algo- dijo llamando la atención del parcito y giró la computadora hacia ellos- Dos nuevas víctimas en Minnesota, vamos a partir cuanto antes- hizo una pausa para enfocarse en el ángel, quien correspondió su gesto con curiosidad- ¿Puedes ir a verificar esto, Cas? Dean terminará su postre antes de partir.   
-Sí, Sam- respondió desapareciendo de la cafetería.   
-No me gusta que me separes de mi chico- replicó el mayor suspirando bajito.   
-Luego me agradecerás esto, Dean, ahora termina tu desayuno. 

Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando el moreno regresó con ellos, confirmando que el querubín que buscan todavía se mantiene en la ciudad, así que deben actuar pronto o volverán a perderlo. El ángel se apresuró en aparecerlos en Minnesota, afuera de una gran casa residencial en donde sentía la presencia del querubín. Sam llevó una mano a su bolsillo trasero, confirmando que el arma siguiera en su lugar para luego observar a su hermano. 

-Es mejor que esperes aquí, Dean- pidió con cautela, ya que sabe muy bien que su hermano reacciona mal cuando intenta alejarlo de una cacería.   
-Ni hablar, Sammy, no me separarás de Cas- dijo con una seriedad que lo sorprendió- Vamos- ordenó tomando la mano del mayor- Tú vienes conmigo y no es una sugerencia. 

El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño al darse cuenta que su amigo no hacía ningún intento por librarse de la situación y ambos desaparecieron. Luego se aseguraría de tener una seria platica con el ángel, porque tenía la impresión que estaba olvidando que el repentino interés del rubio en él, es producto de los poderes del cupido, nada más. 

-Nada más- masculló bajito y dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse, abriendo un poco los ojos. ¿Podía ser posible que su hermano estuviera realmente enamorado de Castiel? Nunca había tenido problemas con el género, mientras fuera amor, no importa la forma pero lo que si lo preocupa, es que por estar bajo el hechizo de amor del querubín, el rubio haga algo de lo que después se arrepentirá, por eso se molesta con la pasividad del ángel pero…- No, no es posible… ¿Mi hermano y Cas? No, es imposible… ¿O no? 

El castaño prefirió no seguir pensando en eso, porque si analiza las diversas situaciones con detenimiento, como el hecho de que Dean ya no discute por la falta de espacio personal con el ángel, las largas miradas que sostienen entre ambos y que resultan extremadamente incomodas para él, las bromas del rubio hacia el moreno con un claro doble sentido sexual. No, lo mejor es que no piense en eso o terminará encontrando muy buenas razones para apoyar esa unión y es el rubio quien debe dar el primer paso en reconocer sus sentimientos, por voluntad propia.   
Se concentró en la misión y rodeó la casa en busca de una entrada trasera, colándose por una ventana abierta e inspeccionó el despacho sacando la pistola de su bolsillo trasero. Debían capturar al cupido de una buena vez o más personas resultarían muertas. 

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- un grave grito se dejó oír en el segundo piso y el castaño se apresuró en correr hacia las escaleras pero antes de que pudiera subir, una fuerza invisible lo aventó contra la pared.   
-Que rápido me han encontrado- dijo el querubín moviendo el dedo índice y el arma fue a sus manos- ¿Qué quieres, cazador? Ya me estoy cansando de ti, deberías darme las gracias por no asesinarte la última vez, o a tu hermano.   
-Deshaz el hechizo que pusiste en Dean- ordenó colocándose de pie para sacar el cuchillo mata demonios de su bolsillo.  
-No estás en una posición de exigirme algo, Sam, podría acabarte en este preciso instante.   
-No tocarás a mi enano, hijo de perra- siseó Dean apareciendo en la parte superior de la escalera y disparó tres veces contra el cupido, consiguiendo herirlo en el hombro derecho- Es hora de decir adiós, bastardo. 

El Wínchester mayor descendió las escaleras mientras continua disparando al cupido, dándole en el muslo derecho y en un costado del vientre, iba a darle el tiro de gracia pero el moreno apareció tras él, colocándole una mano en el hombro mientras niega despacio y caminó hasta quedar frente a su hermano celestial. Sam fue hacia ellos, quitándole la pistola a su enemigo. 

-Quita el hechizo de Dean- ordenó Castiel con seriedad- O voy a destrozarte.   
-¿Crees que así es como funciona esto?- preguntó el hombre con una amplia sonrisa de diversión- Adelante, mátame y jamás, jamás vas revertir el hechizo de ese humano, solo yo puedo.   
-Los efectos desaparecerán si te asesinamos- replicó el castaño muy enfadado.   
-Así no funciona, Sam, si fuera tan sencillo como matarme, todas mis uniones se esfumarían.   
-Mientes- gruñó el más alto apuntándole con la pistola a la cabeza.   
-Entonces mátame, así veremos quién tiene razón pero una vez que jales el gatillo, no hay vuelta atrás, tu hermanito seguirá comportándose como la obediente perra de ese ángel.   
-Revierte el hechizo- ordenó el moreno apuntándolo con la palma de su mano- No me arriesgaré a asesinarte pero te haré sufrir tanto que desearás estar muerto, no me obligues a hacerlo, hermano.   
-El único que me suplicará hoy serás tú- afirmó con una risa de diversión antes de mirar al rubio, quien correspondió su gesto con molestia- Es una verdadera lástima, Dean, tu amado Cas jamás corresponderá tus sentimientos, mucho menos después de que Sam se lo prohibió.   
-¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el cazador bajando la guardia- Sammy no haría eso.   
-Claro que sí, Sam no está de acuerdo con que estés con Cas, por eso lo aleja de tu lado, ¿Verdad Sam?- éste entrecerró los ojos al comprender lo que intenta hacer el querubín.   
-No vas a conseguirlo, ahora, deshaz el hechizo o te— el menor no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando le dieron un certero disparo en el hombro derecho y observó atónito a su hermano, quien le apuntaba frunciendo el ceño- Dean… ¿Qué haces…?   
-No me vas a apartar de Cas, no lo harás, Sam y si debo matarte para evitarlo, así será. 

El rubio volvió a jalar el gatillo tres veces pero gracias a la intervención del moreno que apareció frente a él, no lo hirieron. La risa del querubín llamó su atención antes de que apareciera tras el cazador mayor, susurrándole algo al oído que lo hizo enfadar aún más y se despidió de ellos con la mano para luego desaparecer. 

-Dean baja esa pistola- pidió el ángel acercándose lentamente- Vas a herir a Sam.   
-Ahora entiendo… ahora entiendo porque has intentado alejarme de mi Cas… mi propio hermano quiere quitarme al hombre que amo, ¡Eres un traidor!- gritó volviendo a disparar varias veces pero el moreno detuvo las balas a centímetros de ellos- ¡No protejas a ese traidor! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Nadie me quitará a Cas! ¡Nadie! 

El castaño permaneció observando en silencio como el ángel intenta calmar a su protegido, quien parece fuera de sí intentado llegar hasta él para herirlo o matarlo. Quizás eso fue lo que ocurrió con alguna de las anteriores víctimas del cupido, al sentir que podían ser separadas de su pareja objetivo por una tercera persona, simplemente la asesinaron. No se había detenido a pensar en ningún momento, todo lo que implica ese desproporcionado amor, hasta el momento solo consideró que harían lo que les pidiera su objetivo amoroso. 

-¡Suéltame!- gritó el rubio muy furioso, como pocas veces antes lo ha visto, al mismo tiempo que forcejea por liberarse del firme agarre del ángel- ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Nadie me apartará de Cas! ¡Nadie lo hará!  
-Ya basta- ordenó el moreno con seriedad y ante su sorpresa, le dio un apasionado beso al rubio, quien lo correspondió después de unos segundos más tranquilo- Ya basta, Dean, no puedes pensar eso de tu hermano.   
-Pero él—  
-No- lo interrumpió el mayor con una sonrisa y manteniendo abrazado al cazador, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo- Sam jamás podría hacer algo que te hiera, Dean, nunca, ese cupido estaba mintiendo porque es malo, Sam nunca te haría daño.   
-¿De verdad…?- preguntó aferrándose al ángel- ¿De verdad no hay algo entre ustedes?   
-No, Dean, Sam es un amigo, como un hermano, en cambio tú, eres muy especial para mí- dijo acariciándole el cabello con cariño- Eres muy importante en mi vida, Dean, me has enseñado muchas cosas y estar a tu lado, se siente como tener un hogar, uno de verdad.   
-¿Me quieres, Cas?- esas esmeraldas se fijaron en el mayor con anhelo y eso bastó para que el castaño tuviera una respuesta a todas las interrogantes que se planteó hace unos minutos.   
-Dean, lo siento- dijo el menor acercándose a ellos- Sé que me he interpuesto entre Cas y tú los últimos días, pensé erróneamente que con toda esta situación, él se estaría aprovechando de ti si corresponde tus sentimientos pero no es así, ¿Sabes? He estado pensando sobre esto, Dios nos dio el libre albedrio para tomar nuestras propias decisiones, así que las uniones que hacen los cupidos, no son arbitrarias, en el fondo, debe existir algo de cariño entre dos personas para que puedan verse afectadas por ese poder- el moreno tragó saliva con algo de dificultad al oír esas inesperadas palabras- Si quieres estar con Cas, adelante, no volveré a interferir pero debes prometerme que hasta que no arreglemos esto del cupido, nada de striptease, ni intentar follar con Cas, ¿De acuerdo?- pidió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que su hermano correspondió antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.   
-Sabía que lo entenderías, Sammy- se apartó colocando su mano sobre la herida que tenía- Lo siento, no quería lastimarte.   
-Está bien, hemos tenido peleas peores- dijo restándole importancia al asunto antes de fijarse en el moreno- Aunque no me enfadaría si me curas.  
-Por supuesto, Sam. 

Después de que el ángel curó su herida, los transportó de regreso al cuarto de motel donde se quedaban y el rubio fue a darse una ducha, así que aprovechó que estaba a solas con el mayor para tener una plática, aunque no tan seria/amenazante como la última vez. Ahora podía entender que sí había un sentimiento real entre ellos, por más que su hermano se fuerza a negarlo y por eso quiere apoyarlos. 

-Sam… sé que esto no está bien pero todo lo que dije es la verdad, Dean es muy especial para mí… no entiendo que es este sentimiento- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y lo observó fijamente- No sé qué es lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de Dean pero se siente correcto, mi lugar es con él y te ruego que por favor no me apartes de su lado, no me estoy aprovechando de la situación ahora y nunca haría algo que pudiera lastimarlo, sé que Dean… sé que a él no le gustan los hombres y si el cupido no lo hubiera atacado, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de mis propios sentimientos, si cuando arreglemos esto Dean quiero olvidar todo y que volvamos a ser solo amigos, así será pero hasta entonces, por favor déjame estar a su la—  
-No tienes decir más- lo interrumpió el castaño sin ocultar una sonrisita de satisfacción por lo que acaba de escuchar- Lo que dije es verdad, Cas, es lo que realmente pienso y yo los apoyaré, tienes razón, a Dean no le gustan los hombres pero tú eres un ángel y así como has hecho tantas excepciones con mi hermano, él lo hará contigo, porque estoy muy seguro que en el fondo, él te quiere de la misma forma- el moreno esbozó una sonrisa, de aquellas que pocas veces utiliza- Solo prométeme que no harás más que besarlo y abrazarlo, si después de que terminemos esta cacería quieren dar el siguiente paso, yo los apoyaré pero es una decisión que deben tomar los dos, sin la influencia de terceros.   
-Claro, Sam, te doy mi palabra, muchas gracias.   
-Mmm, sin duda tengo al mejor hermano del mundo- canturreó el rubio desde la puerta entreabierta del baño, siendo un testigo silencioso de toda su plática- ¡Gracias, Sammy! Vamos a encargarnos de ese emplumado lo antes posible y así podré disfrutar del mío- le guiñó un ojo al mayor para luego cerrar la puerta cantando. 

El castaño no pudo evitar reírse con las palabras de su hermano. Está muy seguro que cuando reviertan ese hechizo, los sentimientos del rubio continuarían completamente intactos y él los apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera, ya que le gusta bastante la idea de tener un cuñado angelical, aunque eso último no se lo diría a su hermano, aún. 

*********************************************************

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	4. Chapter 4

El moreno correspondía la mirada fija del rubio, quien se encuentra sentado frente a él mientras come una hamburguesa. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que el cupido usó su mojo amoroso con el cazador y todavía no conseguían atraparlo, llegando a las ciudades que visita a recoger los cuerpos.

-Parece que tengo algo, chicos- habló el castaño girando la computadora hacia ellos- En Kansas, un hombre asesinó a su hermano ayer por la noche porque según él, quería quitarle a su novia.   
-¿Crees que sea el cupido?- preguntó el ángel sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.   
-Es muy probable, Cas, investigué en la base de datos de la policía y hay tres casos más similares a este, así que vale la pena ir a investigar- respondió girándose hacia su hermano, quien se mantenía mirando fijamente a la mujer tras el mostrador de los postres- ¿Ocurre algo, Dean?  
-Nada, Sammy, ¿Nos vamos? No me gusta este lugar- dijo dejando su calórico desayuno a medio comer.   
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el ángel tomando una de las manos de su protegido con curiosidad- Nunca dejas una hamburguesa sin terminar.   
-Comeré algo en el camino- respondió colocándose de pie y jaló al moreno a su lado, dándole un apasionado beso sin importarle los presentes- Vamos, no me hagas repetirlo otra vez. 

El rubio dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y se marchó dándole una mirada extraña a la mujer tras el mostrador. Castiel entrecerró los ojos con lo que acababa de pasar antes de seguir al cazador hasta el impala, quien se había sentado en la parte de atrás, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño muy molesto. 

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó el castaño en un susurro, permaneciendo de pie a su lado.   
-No lo sé, Sam, solo espero que no tenga que ver con el cupido. 

El viaje en el impala hasta Kansas fue inusualmente silencioso y un poco incómodo, ya que Dean no dijo ni media palabra en todo el trayecto, e incluso no se arrimó contra el ángel como solía hacerlo cada vez que lo tiene cerca. El moreno podía percibir claramente el enfado del Winchester mayor, así que tomó una de sus manos para atraerlo contra su cuerpo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al comienzo, no obtuvo algún tipo de respuesta pero solo unos segundos después, el rubio lo abrazó por la cintura suspirando. 

-¿Qué sucede, Dean? Dímelo, por favor- pidió acariciándole el cabello con la mano libre, ya que con la otra le rodea la cintura.   
-Mmm… tú me amas… ¿Verdad? Me quieres como yo te quiero a ti ¿Cierto?- esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él con tristeza.   
-Por supuesto que te amo, Dean- respondió sin un ápice de duda y lo tomó por las mejillas, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Eres lo más importante para mí.   
-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó recuperando su buen humor para sentarse sobre sus piernas- Yo también te amo, Cas- afirmó dándole un apasionado beso mientras cola las manos bajo la ropa ajena.  
-Dean- lo llamó en castaño carraspeando un poco y los observó a través del espejo retrovisor- Me prometiste que nada de follar hasta que encontremos al cupido.   
-No estamos follando, Sammy, solo estoy tocando a mi angelito- replicó haciendo morritos antes de abrazar al moreno, quien imitó su acción intercambiando una sonrisa con el castaño- Está bien, me quedaré tranquilo… ¿Me puedo quedar así, Cas? Por favor.   
-Claro, Dean, me gusta tenerte cerca. 

El moreno se sintió mucho más aliviado cuando su protegido recuperó la sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a platicar animadamente con ellos e incluso se colocó a cantar cuando el castaño encendió la radio del impala. Por la madrugada llegaron a Kansas, pidiendo una habitación en un motel con dos camas. 

-¿Puedes sentir su presencia?- preguntó el Winchester menor dejando su bolso en el suelo, junto a la cama.  
-No, Sam, el cupido se está ocultando de mí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y se sobresaltó cuando el rubio lo abrazó por la espalda.  
-Tendremos que buscarlo de la forma aburrida- se quejó Dean haciendo morritos antes de observar al mayor- ¿Vamos a la cama, Cas? Tengo sueño, vamos a descansar un par de horas y luego comenzaremos la búsqueda, Sammy.   
-Sí, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer a esta hora- dijo el castaño bostezando un poco- A la cama, mañana temprano iremos a hablar con la policía y después a la morgue.   
-Cuando terminemos con este caso, quiero unas vacaciones- pidió el rubio en un berrinche que hizo reír a su familia- Podríamos ir a Hawaii o a esquiar, ¿Conoces la playa, Cas?  
-La he visto en las incursiones que he hecho anteriormente a la tierra pero jamás he ido ahí como vacaciones, he pasado la mayor parte de mi existencia en el cielo, Dean, hay muchas cosas hermosas que desconozco de tu mundo- explicó con serenidad.   
-Eso es tan triste, Cas- afirmó el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla- Está decidido entonces, ¡Iremos a la playa! Va a ser muy divertido, Cas, hace años que nosotros no vamos allá y lo mejor de todo, es que solo usarás un bañador, así que me deleitaré con tu sexy cuerpecito- canturreó lo último antes de ir hacia la cama, quitándose la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer- Ven a la cama, Cas. 

El ángel sonrió con las palabras de su protegido y se quitó la ropa pero a diferencia del humano, se quedó con los pantalones y la camisa puesta, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que las cosas se salieran de control entre ellos. Sam tenía razón en sus palabras, no iba a dar el siguiente paso hasta que fuera Dean, sin estar bajo el hechizo del cupido, quien decidiera hacerlo. No aguantó una risita cuando su protegido se quejó. 

-Quítate la ropa, Cas- pidió haciendo un puchero.   
-Solo vamos a dormir, así que no insistas- respondió tajante y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo- Buenas noches, Dean, descansa.   
-Mmm, está bien, buenas noches, Cas. 

+++++++++

El castaño terminó de hablar con la última de las mujeres que emitían el mojo del cupido y se dirigió hacia el bar cerca del motel donde se hospedan, ya que quedó de juntarse ahí con la parejita. Cuando los divisó en una de las mesas, se percató que su hermano tenía fruncido el ceño mientras mira hacia la barra, en donde había dos mujeres de exuberantes curvas usando vestidos que cubren solo necesario. 

-Hola, chicos, ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó sentándose frente al rubio, quien solo gruñó como respuesta- ¿Qué sucede?- se giró hacia el ángel, quien negó encogiéndose de hombros- De acuerdo… ¿Cómo les fue con las familias de las víctimas?   
-Todos afirmaron cosas similares, nunca antes habían tenido contacto con las personas que las atacó, aunque dos de ellas, habían tenido un conflicto con sus agresores, en donde llegaron de la nada a atacarlos, una de ellas colocó una denuncia en la policía- explicó el moreno enfocándose en Winchester mayor, quien seguía muy molesto- ¿Tú descubriste algo, Sam?   
-Sí, creo que descubrí un patrón en los ataques, Cas- dijo sacando una pequeña libreta en donde había hecho algunas anotaciones- Hay un total de doce víctimas de cupido, sin contar a Dean- señaló lo último fijándose en su hermano, quien ni siquiera parecía prestar a atención a la conversación- Al comienzo parecen ataques aleatorios, las primeras tres, asesinaron por petición de su pareja objetivo y eso parecía ser el patrón común pero en las últimas cuatro víctimas hay algo diferente, atacaron a personas que no tenían algún tipo de relación con su pareja objetivo, ni siquiera se conocían, pudo hablar con una de ellas y me dijo “Jamás voy a permitir que alguien toque la persona que amo, es solo mío”.   
-¿Celos?- preguntó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos y el castaño asintió.   
-Hay otra cosa más que descubrí, una de las mujeres, iba a matar a su prima pero se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que su pareja objetivo murió, así que los efectos del cupido solo aplican cuando ambas partes están vivas- explicó juntando las manos sobre la mesa- Debemos ser cuidadosos, Cas, las personas bajo los efectos del cupido, actúan de una manera muy posesiva con su pareja objetivo, pueden matar porque ellos se lo pidan o por simples celos, aunque hay algo que no entiendo… ninguna de las víctimas que fueron asesinadas por celos, conocía o tenía algún tipo de relación con las personas afectadas por el cupido y sus parejas…- dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativo y el rubio se levantó de su lugar- ¿A dónde vas?   
-Al baño- respondió secamente antes de dirigirse hacia los aseos. 

Sam vigiló los movimientos de su hermano hasta que lo vio entrar a los baños mixtos y continuó platicando con el moreno al respecto, ya que había muchas variables que no estaban considerando en los efectos que produce el mojo malvado del cupido y debían abarcar la gran mayoría posible para mantener a salvo a Dean. Un ruido los hizo voltear hacia la barra, en donde una de las mujeres de exuberantes curvas le decía algo muy asustada a su acompañante y las dos se marcharon de ahí a toda prisa. Unos segundos después, el rubio regresó con ellos con una extraña sonrisa para luego tomar la mano del ángel, quien se encontraba igual de desconcertado que él. 

-Entonces, ¿Ya encontraron al cupido? Quiero terminar pronto con este caso e ir a la playa, será divertido- afirmó arrimándose al cuerpo del mayor.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el castaño muy confundido con el actuar de su hermano, hace tan solo unos segundos estaba muy molesto y ahora no quita la sonrisa de su rostro.  
-Perfecto, Sammy, ¿Quieres algo de beber, Cas? Mucho trabajo no es bueno- dijo levantándose guiñándole un ojo- Yo invito la primera ronda. 

El menor entrecerró los ojos con el abrupto cambio del rubio y su intuición le decía que la partida pronta de ese par de chicas, podía ser la razón de ello. El resto de la velada fue bastante tranquila y terminó olvidándose del asunto a medida que aumentaba el flujo de cerveza en la mesa. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, se marcharon del bar pero en la entrada, chocaron con un grupo de chicas, quienes les lanzaron coquetas miradas y sonrisas. 

-Lo sentimos, señoritas- se disculpó cortésmente el ángel.   
-Chocar con unos chicos tan guapos como ustedes, no merece perdón alguno- dijo una de las mujeres lamiéndose lentamente los labios- ¿Ya se van? Podríamos tomar algo.  
-Apártense del camino de una vez, zorras- siseó el rubio ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes y la indignación de las chicas.   
-Vete a la mierda, bastardo- respondió una de ellas muy enfadada.   
-Por favor discúlpenlo, mi hermano ha tomado demás y está algo ebrio- intentó excusarse el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa- Lo siento mucho, es mejor que nos vayamos, adiós- los tres se apresuraron en subir al impala y el Winchester mayor se acomodó contra el cuerpo del moreno, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos.  
-¿Qué le está sucediendo?- preguntó el ángel con preocupación mientras mantiene abrazado a su protegido- ¿Crees que sea por lo del cupido?   
-No estoy seguro, ha bebido mucho esta noche, quizás solo está ebrio, ya sabes que el alcohol lo coloca muy hablador, más de la cuenta- respondió colocando en marcha el auto.   
-Espero que sea eso, tenemos que encontrar cuanto antes al cupido y acabar con esto. 

El castaño dio un asentimiento y condujo calle abajo, en dirección al motel donde se están quedando. Sabía que debían revertir la magia del querubín de Dean, porque hasta el momento, es el único de los afectados que continua sin causar problemas en más de una semana y no está seguro por cuánto tiempo más seguirá así. 

***********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	5. Chapter 5

El moreno hizo su pedido en el mostrador de postres, escogiendo un pedazo de tarta de manzana para el cazador y la chica que lo atendía se lo entregó rozando su mano con una coqueta sonrisa, mientras percibe lujuria emanando de ella. Le agradeció con su habitual cara de póker para regresar hacia la mesa donde están los cazadores. 

-Ten, Dean, es tu favorita- dijo dejando el plato frente a su protegido, quien lo estudió con una extraña expresión en el rostro.   
-No quiero- respondió después de unos segundos y apartó el postre a un lado.   
-¿Quieres otro sabor? ¿Prefieres comer otra cosa? Nunca has rechazado una tarta, Dean- hizo notar el ángel ante la atenta vigilancia del castaño.   
-No quiero eso- gruñó cruzándose de brazos- Termina tu maldita comida de una vez, Sam y larguémonos de aquí.   
-¿Qué tienes?- soltó el Winchester menor desconcertado con la hostilidad en la voz de su hermano e iba a tomar su brazo pero fue apartado con molestia- ¿Dean? 

El rubio permaneció en silencio el resto del desayuno hasta que unos minutos después, se levantó de su lugar, saliendo del restaurante con el ceño fruncido. Castiel tenía un muy mal presentimiento, las cosas que percibe en el humano no le gustan en lo más mínimo y se levantó de su lugar, al mismo tiempo que escuchan un grito proveniente del callejón contiguo. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, apareció en el lugar en un parpadeo, descubriendo al cazador que sujeta a la chica del mostrador de postres por el cuello mientras le apunta con una pistola. 

-Escúchame muy bien, zorra, si vuelves a mirar a mi Cas, voy a destrozarte, ¿Te quedó claro, maldita perra?- amenazó entre gruñidos.   
-¡Dean basta!- el moreno lo tomó por los brazos y la mujer huyó despavorida de ahí. Podía escuchar los pasos acercándose, así que se apresuró en aparecerlos a ambos en el motel de turno.   
-¡Suéltame!- siseó el menor liberándose de su agarre y se giró hacia él indignado- ¡¿Por qué proteges a esa zorra?! ¡¿Me estás engañando con ella?!- acusó apuntándolo con el arma antes de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en línea recta, mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo- Claro, ese zorra te coquetea y me cambias por ella, tú eres mío, Castiel, ¡Eres mío!- gritó indicándolo con el dedo índice para luego aventar la pistola al suelo y sentarse al borde de la cama, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza- ¿Por qué… me haces esto? Yo te amo, Cas, te amo mucho… ¿No soy suficiente… para ti?  
-Dean… no digas eso- pidió acercándose hasta el rubio y se arrodilló frente a él, tomando sus manos- Yo jamás te engañaría, Dean, tú eres el hombre que amo, nadie más.  
-Mmm… pero esa mujer estaba coqueteando contigo, esa zorra quería apartarte de mi lado- afirmó enfadándose de nuevo.   
-Entonces tiene un problema, porque yo solo te amo a ti, Dean, no me importa otra persona- dijo con una sonrisa que pareció calmar al menor y se abalanzó sobre él, quedando los dos en el suelo- Dean.   
-Te amo, Cas, te amo mucho, no quiero que alguien me separe de ti, tú eres mío, solo mío. 

El moreno iba a decir algo pero fue acallado por un apasionado beso mientras el cazador restriega el trasero contra su entrepierna, haciéndolo estremecerse con las sensaciones que invaden su recipiente. Le había hecho una promesa a Sam pero su cabeza dejó de pensar en algún momento, moviendo las caderas para frotarse contra ese firme trasero mientras gime. La boca del rubio desciende por su cuello, entreteniéndose unos segundos en dejar notorias sugilaciones que no se borrarán en días, como una manera de marcarlo al mismo tiempo que le abre la ropa con prisas, dejando su torso al descubierto. 

-Deeeaannnn Aaaaaahhhh…- gimió sosteniéndolo por las caderas. Nunca le había producido curiosidad el sexo, le parecía algo monótono pero ahora que lo experimenta, solo desea más y no detenerse- Deeeaannnn Mmmm… 

El cuerpo del ángel dio un respingo cuando las manos contrarias desabrocharon su pantalón antes de que una se colara bajo su bóxer, frotando su más que evidente erección y masturbándolo despacio. Rápidamente su razón fue olvidada, así como también la promesa que le hizo a Sam, dedicándose a disfrutar de las atenciones que le da el cazador y sus dedos se deslizan sobre la chaqueta del rubio cuando éste desciende la boca peligrosamente hasta su hombría. 

-Deeaannn nooo… Aaaahhhhh… Deeeaaannnn…. Tú noooo— su espalda se arqueó abruptamente al sentir como esa caliente lengua recorre por completo su erección antes de abarcarlo en su boca- Deeeeaaaannnnn- dejó descansar sus brazos sobre la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras se deshace en gemidos de placer, permitiéndose dominar por la lujuria que provoca el humano en él- Aaaahhhh Deeaannnn Siiiiii… Aaaaahhhh Maaaassss… Deeaaaannnn Maaaaassss- las cosas que hace esa experta lengua, lo tienen al borde del clímax y baja una mano hasta los cabellos rubios- Deeeeaannnn… apartateeee…Aaaahhhh… Voy a…. ya no puedo… Aaaaahhhh…- lejos de detener la estupenda felación que le da el cazador, aumentó la profundidad con que lo traga y los movimientos de esa lengua se hicieron más precisos, provocándole oleadas de placer que al cabo de unos breves minutos, lo hicieron llegar al orgasmo en esa caliente cavidad- ¡Deeeeaaaaaannnnnn! 

Tardó varios segundos en regularizar su agitada respiración y se incorporó jadeando un poco, encontrándose con esos orbes esmeraldas fijos en él mientras se lame los labios con lentitud. El moreno se abalanzó sobre él sin pensarlo, atacando esa apetitosa boca pero cuando bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón del rubio, el ruido de un auto lo hizo detenerse, reconociendo la presencia del Winchester menor e intercambió una mirada con su protegido. 

-Lo siento… no podemos continuar… por ahora- aclaró lo último chasqueando los dedos para arreglarse la ropa y le ayudó al rubio a levantarse- Dean- lo tomó por la nuca para darle un lascivo beso que los hizo gemir- Eso fue lo más increíble que he experimentado.  
-Cas- el humano sonrió con cierta arrogancia y lo abrazó por la cintura- La próxima vez, nadie nos interrumpirá y vas a follarme hasta llevarme al puto cielo, Cas.   
-Es lo que quiero, Dean, realmente lo deseo- admitió con total honestidad antes de apartarse, depositando un cariñoso beso en la frente ajena. 

En cuanto entró el castaño, comenzó a asediarlos en preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en el restaurant y su posterior desaparición misteriosa, así que el ángel no tuvo más opción que contarle lo que pasó con la mujer en el callejón y tal como supuso, eso enfureció al cazador, quien comenzó a increpar a su hermano por lo violento de su actuar. 

-Cierra la boca-ordenó el rubio frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y abrazó al moreno con posesividad- Cas es mío, quien se atreva a tocarlo o apartarlo de mi lado, voy a destrozarlo, así de simple- afirmó con una calma que sorprendió al Winchester menor- Y eso también va para ti, nadie me alejará de Cas, nadie.   
-No eres tú quien está hablando, es el mojo del cupido- dijo el castaño pasándose una mano por el cabello.   
-Me importa una mierda ese cupido, nadie me quitará lo que es mío, nadie.   
-Ya basta, Dean, no discutas con tu hermano, él solo quiere protegerte- intervino el ángel acariciándole el cabello a su protegido, lo cual fue suficiente para que se calmara- Por favor, hazlo por mí, Sam nos apoya, está de acuerdo con nuestra relación.   
-Mmm… sí, tienes razón, Cas… lo siento, Sammy- se disculpó suspirando- Vamos a buscar al cupido, ¿Descubriste algo?   
-No aún, Dean, ahora que sabe que estamos tras él, está cuidando mucho mejor su espalda, no será sencillo encontrarlo.   
-Vamos, Sammy, eres todo un súper listillo en la investigación, ese sujeto no puede desaparecer- lo alentó haciendo reír al castaño.   
-Sí, él se está escondiendo de nosotros pero no puede hacer lo mismo con los objetivos que ya ha atacado, ¿Puedes percibirlos, Cas?- preguntó esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.   
-Sí, aunque necesito estar cerca de ellos para detectar la gracia del cupido, haré una revisión rápida en la ciudad, ya regreso. 

++++++++++

Sam observó de reojo a su hermano, quien se acomodó en sillón mientras cambia distraídamente los canales. Aún no podía creer que el rubio hubiera sido capaz de intentar herir a una persona inocente y eso le probó lo poderoso que son los cupidos. El ruido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y respondió la llamada suspirando. 

-¿Encontraste algo, Cas?- preguntó percatándose que el mayor voltea hacia él.   
-Sí, hay dos personas en las que percibí la magia de cupido- el castaño buscó un lápiz para anotar las direcciones que le dio el moreno- ¿Me quedo vigilándolas o regreso?  
-Quédate, vamos hacia allá, debemos evitar que terminen matando a alguien- dijo ante la mirada vigilante de esas esmeraldas.   
-Tal vez sea mejor que Dean se quede en la habitación- sugirió el ángel con un deje de preocupación en la voz- Es mejor no arriesgarnos, Sam, no está bien.   
-Lo sé, voy para allá- respondió cortando la llamada y se giró hacia su hermano, quien estaba por levantarse de su lugar- No, Dean, quédate aquí.   
-¿Por qué? Hay que atrapar al cupido- replicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.   
-Mmm, sí pero Cas me pidió que lo esperes aquí, por favor…  
-No te creo- protestó el rubio sacando su teléfono para llamar al mayor, dando un par de asentimientos y cortó con una risita- Bien, esperaré a mi chico aquí.   
-De acuerdo…

El castaño tomó las llaves del impala que estaba sobre la mesa y salió dela habitación dudoso, no sabía si es buena idea dejar solo al rubio en el cuarto pero tenían más opción, tampoco podían arriesgarse a que volviera a lastimar a otra persona por creer que le quitarían al ángel.  
El Winchester menor interrogó a las dos nuevas víctimas del cupido y para su suerte, aún no habían cometido algún crimen, aunque uno de ellas, un hombre de treinta años, se comporta de la misma forma que el rubio con el ángel, colocándose muy violento cuando alguien está cerca de su pareja objetivo. Sam habló muy seriamente con los objetivos amorosos de los afectados por el cupido, quizás de esa forma evitarían que más personas resultaran heridas hasta que pudieran encargarse de ese molesto querubín. Les dejó una tarjeta con su número de teléfono para luego subir al impala en compañía del moreno. 

-Tenemos que acabar con esto pronto, Cas- dijo manteniendo la vista en el volante- No podemos controlar esto, apenas podemos con Dean y cada vez está más hostil.   
-Lo sé, Sam… quizás…quizás nuestra mejor opción ahora es mantenerlos encerrados- sugirió con un gesto de molestia en el rostro, ya que la idea no le gusta, por más necesario que sea- Vamos a— se quedó abruptamente en silencio antes de mirar tras el castaño, quien arqueó una ceja confundido.   
-¿Qué sucede, Cas?- preguntó volteándose con lentitud y empalideció a notar que su hermano está ahí, observándolos muy enfadado-¿Dean…? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ibas a esperar en el cuarto- señaló bajando del impala- ¿Qué estás— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el rubio sacó su pistola, disparando tres veces sin dudar y de no ser por el ángel, habría muerto ahí.  
-¡Dean basta!- ordenó el moreno apareciendo con el castaño a unos metros de su protegido, quien se acercó con seriedad- Baja el arma y hablemos, no es lo que piensas- dijo acercándose hasta el rubio- Quiero cuidarte, Dean, eres muy importante para mí.   
-¿Cuidarme? ¿Y para cuidarme quieres encerrarme? Mmm, entiendo, yo también quiero cuidarte, Cas, quiero hacerlo- afirmó al mismo tiempo que jaló el gatillo, disparándole en la frente al ángel, quien lo miró sorprendido.  
-Dean…  
-¡Ahora que soy un problema para ti, me encerrarás! ¡Pues bien, si no quieres estar conmigo, no estarás con alguien! Prefiero asesinarte con mis propias manos a verte con otro- siseó sacando una espada angelical de su bolsillo trasero- ¡Vete a la mierda, Castiel! ¡Solo jugaste conmigo! 

El rubio intentó herirlo pero el castaño intervino, embistiendo a su hermano por la cintura y los dos rodaron por el suelo, buscando dominar al contrario hasta que el moreno intervino, manteniendo inmovilizado a su protegido contra el suelo mientras Sam le quita la espada para levantarse suspirando. 

-Cambio de planes, Cas, vamos a encerrarlo. 

**************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel mantuvo la vista fija en la puerta de metal, que cada pocos segundos es embestida con fuerza del otro lado por su protegido. Después de que intentó matarlo hace un par de horas, no tuvieron más opción que llevarlo a la casa de Bobby y encerrarlo en el cuarto de pánico, con la esperanza de que evitar que se hiera a sí mismo o a otros hasta que se puedan hacer cargo del cupido. 

-¡Déjenme salir!- gritó el rubio enfurecido dando puñetazos a la puerta- ¡Sácame de aquí, Castiel! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Voy a rostizarte, emplumado de mierda!

El moreno sabía que es el poder del cupido quien obliga al humano a decir esas cosas y que en cuanto lo acaben, todo volverá a la normalidad. Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de aparecer en el primer piso, en la sala de estar, en donde los dos cazadores tienen una acalorada platica sobre cómo proceder en esa situación, aunque ya llevan casi media hora discutiendo, Bobby porque nadie le informó lo ocurrido y Sam intentando explicar que no pensaba que las cosas llegarían a ese punto. El ángel solo se limitó a permanecer en silencio en una esquina, intentando en vano localizar a su hermano para acabar con todo ese asunto. 

-¡¿Un Dean loco de amor por Castiel, atacando a todo a quien considere una amenaza, incluso a ti, no te parece motivo suficiente para decirme?!- acusó el cazador mayor indicándolo con el dedo.   
-Está bien, está bien, tienes razón, cometí un maldito error pero esta conversación no nos llevará a ninguna parte, ya está hecho, Bobby, ahora tenemos que revertirlo antes de que Dean acabe matándome o a Cas, lo que ocurra primero- pidió pasándose una mano por el rostro con resignación- Escucha… lo siento ¿De acuerdo? Siento no habértelo dicho, realmente no esperaba que esto ocurriera y ahora realmente necesito tu ayuda, por favor.   
-Bien, dejemos esta platica para después y encontremos a ese cupido loco- respondió el mayor negando despacio- Debe haber alguna forma de invocar a esa cosa, ¿Conoces algún método, Cas?- éste lo observó unos segundos antes de negar despacio- Tendremos que hacerlo de la forma difícil, tomen un libro y comiencen a buscar, nos espera una larga noche. 

El moreno procuró revisar los gruesos libros lo más rápido que podía, con la esperanza de encontrar algo en ellos que pudiera ser útil. Los gritos del rubio eran audibles en el silencio de la noche pero hace varios minutos que cesaron por completo, así que supuso que se cansó y probablemente estarían durmiendo un poco. Le costaba creer que su protegido hubiera pasado de estar locamente enamorado de él a querer matarlo con tal de que no lo dejara, aunque tal vez debieron verlo venir. Dean ha sido la única víctima de cupido que continua con vida después de casi una semana en que fue atacado y no quería ni pensar en cómo podría empeorar las cosas. 

-Nada aún- dijo el castaño dejando de lado un abultado libro mientras suspira- Traeré algo más de café. 

Castiel dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que había colgado en la pared y comprobó que ya es de madrugada, han estado cerca de ocho horas buscando algo que les sea de utilidad. Bobby incluso estuvo haciendo un montón de llamadas hace un rato pero nadie había vuelto a contactarlos con información importante. ¿Serían capaces de atrapar al cupido? Estaba comenzando a dudarlo pero no tampoco podía rendirse, Dean lo necesita más que nunca y no puede fallarle. 

-Creo que tengo algo- dijo Bobby interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y le tendió el libro, indicando un párrafo- Es un hechizo para conjurar cosas celestial, aunque solo hay un pequeño inconveniente.   
-¿Cuál?- preguntó el moreno leyendo el apartado y asintió en aprobación, seria sencillo conseguir los materiales.   
-Necesitamos un nombre, el cupido tiene uno ¿Verdad? O algo que lo diferencia del resto- el moreno asintió de inmediato.   
-Tienen un nombre, como los ángeles pero desconozco el suyo- respondió colocándose de pie y se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo- Necesitamos a alguien que ha sido afectado por el cupido, puedo averiguar su nombre de esa manera.   
-Perfecto, tenemos a Dean- señaló el mayor volviendo a traer el libro a su lado antes de reparar en la expresión del ángel- ¿Qué sucede, Cas?   
-Es que el método— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando las luces se apagaron abruptamente, quedando todo a oscuras, a excepción de la débil luz que se filtra desde afuera y escucharon dos disparos provenientes del sótano- Es Dean. 

El ser celestial se apresuró en aparecer abajo pero no fue capaz de percibir la presencia de su protegido ahí, solo la de Sam. Tomó la mano del cazador y los apareció en la sala de estar, en donde Bobby había encendido una lámpara a parafina mientras revisa un cajón del escritorio, sacando dos linternas de ahí. 

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el moreno confundido.   
-Fui a ver como estaba Dean, si quería algo de comer y estaba inconsciente en el suelo, pensé lo peor… fui un idiota, me engañó, me quitó el arma y disparó a los fusibles, no sé a dónde está, no lo sé- dijo afligido.   
-No puedo encontrarlo, está ocultándose de mí- dijo el moreno tomando la linterna que le entregó el viejo cazador.  
-Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que haga una idiotez. 

Un pequeño crujido llamó la atención del moreno y se giró hacia la ventana, en donde distinguió una silueta que apunta directo a Sam. Se abalanzó sobre él justo a tiempo para esquivar el disparo y los dos rodaron un par de metros por el suelo, los mismos segundos que el rubio ocupó en huir de ahí. 

-¡¿Están bien?!- gritó Bobby con preocupación y sacó una escopeta de detrás del escritorio antes de ir hacia la ventana, asomándose con cautela- Ya no está, ¿Qué demonios le ocurre ahora?   
-Es el cupido- respondió el menor colocándose de pie al igual que el mayor- Gracias, Cas, el mojo de ese sujeto lo obliga a comportarse de esa forma, me detesta porque cree que lo aparté de Cas, así que me matará para quitarme del camino y después lo hará con Cas, cree que él lo traicionó.   
-Mmm, esto parece una telenovela- soltó el cazador acercándose al librero y le arrojó otra escopeta al castaño- Antes de que repliques algo, son balas de sal, no lo matarán pero lo inmovilizarán el tiempo suficiente para que lo encerremos de nuevo, Sam y yo iremos a buscarlo afuera, Cas quédate aquí por si entra, te llamaremos si necesitamos refuerzo.   
-Entiendo… por favor no lo lastimen- pidió el ángel con preocupación. 

Ambos cazadores salieron de la casa, separándose en diferentes direcciones para rodear el lugar. El moreno dio vueltas en círculos con impaciencia, solo tenían que aguantar un poco más y acabarían esa locura de una buena vez. Unos disparos llamaron su atención e iba a ir hacia ellos pero no lo hizo, ya que se supone que debe permanecer ahí. Su impaciente no hizo más que aumentar cuando escuchó un crujido proveniente de la cocina y fue con cautela. 

-¿Sam? ¿Bobby?- los llamó tragando saliva con algo de dificultad- ¿Dean?- se quedó quieto en medio de la habitación cuando alguien lo golpeó con un palo en la cabeza, lo cual no causó daño alguno en su recipiente y se giró despacio- Dean, eso no me herirá, vamos a hablar, esto es un— no pudo terminar la oración cuando el rubio lo embistió empujándolo contra la mesa y para su sorpresa, lo apuñaló con una espada angelical en su hombro derecho- Grrrrrr…  
-¡Si yo no te tengo, nadie te tendrá, Castiel!- gritó sacando el arma y dirigiéndola directo a su cabeza pero el ángel lo aventó contra el umbral de la puerta que da hacia el pasillo-¡Hijo de perra!- lo escuchó gritar muy enfadado.   
-Maldición…- susurró el ángel curando su herida y fue al cuarto contiguo, sin encontrar al menor- ¿Dean?

Unos pasos rápidos se perdieron por el pasillo al final de las escaleras y subió con cautela. Ahora no le cabe la menor duda que el cazador es capaz de matarlo por culpa de la magia del cupido, así que debe ser cuidadoso o todo acabará muy mal. Revisó las primeras habitaciones muy alerta, sin encontrar a su protegido. Avanzó por el corredor despacio y entró al cuarto de Bobby, revisando bajo la cama y el armario sin encontrar algo pero una luz al otro lado de la ventana llamó su atención, asomándose a mirar. 

-¡Cas!- escuchó el grito del castaño, distinguiendo que tiene una herida en el muslo izquierdo- ¡Ten cuidado, Dean está dentro y tiene una espada angelical!  
-¡Lo sé! ¡¿Están bien?!- preguntó con la intención de aparecer junto a ellos para curarlos.   
-¡No es serio! ¡Encuentra a Dean y ten cuidado! ¡Ahora vamos!- respondió Bobby apuntándolo con la linterna- ¡Cuidado Cas! 

El ángel fue jalado hacia atrás y bloqueó el ataque del cazador con el brazo, apretando la muñeca del menor hasta que consiguió que soltara el cuchillo pero eso no lo detuvo de continuar su ataque, sacando una pistola. Ambos comenzaron un forcejeo que los terminó arrojando al suelo, el rubio gateó hasta donde estaba la espada angelical y estuvo a punto de alcanzarla de no ser porque Castiel lo jaló por el tobillo derecho, inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo. 

-Dean basta, no quiero herirte- pidió el mayor sin inmutarse con el cuerpo que se retuerce bajo él en un fallido intento por librarse- Te quiero, Dean, mis sentimientos son reales, te amo- esas palabras hicieron que el cazador se quede inmóvil.   
-¿Me amas…?- susurró girando un poco la cabeza- ¿Es verdad?   
-Sí, Dean, te amo- respondió sin un ápice de duda y aflojó el agarre para inclinarse a besarlo pero el menor aprovechó de impulsarse con sus piernas hasta alcanzar el cuchillo mata ángeles, colocándolo en su cuello.   
-¿Crees que caeré de nuevo en tus mentiras? No me engañarás de nuevo, Castiel- siseó muy enfadado.   
-Mis sentimientos son reales, Dean- dijo tomando la muñeca de su protegido y acercó más el cuchillo contra su piel- Te amo, Dean, mi único error fue no darme cuenta antes de todo lo que provocas en mí, mis hermanos tenían razón, cuando te rescaté del infierno fue mi perdición, porque me enamoré de ti, caí por ti, Dean, ya no pertenezco al cielo, ni a Dios, mi lugar es contigo y por eso sigo aquí- el cazador tragó saliva con fuerza al oír esas palabras- Si no confías en mí, entonces mátame pero no me arrepiento de ni una sola cosa, muchas gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor, Dean, gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado- esbozó una sonrisa de genuina felicidad- Hazlo, está bien para mí morir en tus manos.

El Winchester lo empujó al suelo y alzó la espada sosteniéndola con fuerza, el moreno cerró los ojos esperando el final, sin remordimientos ni asuntos pendientes, extrañamente, el hechizo de ese cupido fue algo bueno, ya que le permitió comprender sus sentimientos por Dean y no se le ocurre un mejor final para su existencia que morir a manos del hombre que ama. Una cálida gota deslizándose por su mejilla, seguida de dos, tres y cuatro más, hicieron que abriera los ojos, descubriendo que el rubio está llorando mientras sostiene su muñeca derecha, evitando apuñalarlo. 

-Dean…- susurró sorprendido con la escena.   
-No… no quiero herirte…no quiero…- dijo con un gesto rígido en el rostro, como si estuviera luchando contra algo.   
-Dean- se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, con el menor encima y le quitó la espada despacio, aventándola a un lado del cuarto- Dean.   
-Lo siento… lo siento tanto… no quiero lastimarte, Cas… yo también te amo…- afirmó bajando su mano con algo de dificultad- Tienes… tienes que encerrarme… puedo sentirlo, Cas… algo dentro de mí quiere matarte… por favor… jamás me perdonaré si te lastime, nunca…  
-Dean- lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta que en el umbral de la puerta están los dos cazadores pero volvió a enfocar su atención en su protegido- Eso no ocurrirá, vas a estar bien, pronto acabaremos con esto, tienes que ser fuerte por favor, sé que puedes hacerlo, Dean.   
-Chicos- los llamó Sam con cautela- ¿Dean?   
-Tienen que encerrarme… atarme… lo que sea, no quiero herir a Cas… no quiero herir a mi hermano… no quiero- pidió ocultando el rostro en el cuello del ángel mientras su cuerpo se mueve de forma irregular por los sollozos.   
-Eso no ocurrirá, Dean, ya sabemos cómo encontrar al cupido, esto acabará muy pronto, te lo prometo- dijo el moreno estrechándolo contra su cuerpo mientras deposita un suave beso en el cabello del menor. 

****************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Sam aseguró la muñeca de su hermano con el grillete a la marquesa de la cama que hizo aparecer el moreno y salió del cuarto en donde los dos mayores estaban discutiendo algo con seriedad y prestó toda su atención. Habían descubierto una forma de convocar al cupido y un hechizo que lo inmovilizaría, impidiéndole escapar como la última vez pero el único problema es que les falta un nombre, para lo cual, el ángel tendría que tocar el alma de Dean y sería muy doloroso. 

-Esto no es una buena idea- se quejó Bobby dando vueltas por la habitación con molestia- Vas a lastimarlo, debe haber otra forma.   
-Es la única-replicó el moreno frunciendo ligeramente- ¿Crees que quiero herirlo? Nunca pero ya nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, cada segundo sin detener a ese cupido, es una persona que coloca bajo su hechizo y Dean se vuelve más violento.   
-Lo sé, maldición, lo sé… es solo que… yo sé lo que se siente, ¿Ya olvidaste que me atravesaste con tu mano una vez?- el viejo cazador se pasó una mano por el cabello gruñendo- Maldito cupido, voy a destrozarlo por tocar a mis muchachos- el castaño esbozó una sonrisa al oír esas palabras, Bobby siempre ha sido como un segundo padre para ellos.   
-Tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Sam yendo hacia él, colocando una mano en su hombro- Yo tampoco quiero que lastimen a mi hermano pero debemos detener a ese sujeto y sé que Dean estaría de acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo y acabaremos con ese bastardo.   
-Hagámoslo- lo apoyó el ángel yendo hasta la puerta del cuarto donde descansa el rubio- Es mejor que esperen afuera. 

Sam dio vueltas de un lado a otro en línea recta por el pasillo hasta que escuchó el grito de su hermano y apretó las manos. Sabe que esa es la única manera en que obtendrán el nombre del querubín para la invocación y cuando aparezca, no le importará recurrir a los medios más bajos como la tortura, con tal de ayudar al rubio.

-Vamos a preparar las cosas, muchacho- lo llamó el mayor palmeándole el brazo despacio- Ese cabezota estará muy bien y te puedo apostar lo que sea a que asaltará mi refrigerador buscado cervezas y engullendo todo lo que encuentre en el camino, no sé de dónde demonios sacó ese gran apetito- se quejó entre gruñidos que hicieron sentir mucho mejor al castaño.   
-Es cierto- dijo mientras descienden por las escaleras hasta la sala de estar- Aunque ahora está Cas y él le dará sus amadas tartas hasta que se llene.   
-¿Y eso es posible?- preguntó Bobby incrédulo y los dos se rieron. 

Ambos cazadores se encargaron de tener todo en orden para realizar la invocación y posteriormente el hechizo que inmovilizaría al querubín. Cerca de diez minutos tardó el ángel en obtener la información que necesitan y apareció frente a ellos, con un gesto de remordimiento en el rostro, seguramente por el sufrimiento que le causó a su protegido. 

-No es tu culpa, no lo es- aseguró el castaño yendo a su lado con seriedad- El cupido ocasionó todo esto y haremos que pague, tú estás cuidando a Dean, realmente lo estás haciendo, Cas.   
-Sam…- susurró el moreno observándolo fijamente.   
-Todo va a salir bien y cuando esto acabe, cambiarás los gritos de dolor de mi hermano por otros mucho más placenteros- insinuó con picardía antes de guiñarle un ojo, provocando que el mayor se riera.   
-Por favor, Sam, no me hagas la imagen mental- se quejó Bobby con bufando. 

El más alto esbozó una sonrisa al notar que el ángel lucía más animado que hace unos segundos. Sabía perfectamente que el rubio jamás lo culparía por algo, sino que todo lo contrario, estaría muy feliz al enterarse que a pesar de estar bajo el mojo del cupido, pudo contribuir de alguna forma a detenerlo. Sam tomó un pequeño cuenco donde habían molido algunos ingredientes para el hechizo inmovilizante y se ocultó a un lado del umbral de la puerta que da al pasillo. 

-Hazlo, Cas, acabemos con esto de una vez. 

El castaño procuró permanecer oculto mientras escucha al ángel hablar en enoquiano durante unos breves segundos antes de que todo se quede envuelto por un profundo silencio y las luces del techo comenzaron a parpadear cada vez más rápido, fue una verdadera suerte que no se quemaran las ampolletas, lo cual hubiera dificultado la tarea del Winchester menor. 

-Mmm, hace muchos siglos que alguien no me convoca- dijo el querubín apareciendo en medio de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa- Castiel, ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? Solo te recordaré, que si me asesinas, tu querido humano se quedará así para siempre.   
-Maldito, bastardo- siseó el moreno apareciendo su esposa pero el cazador lo tomó por la muñeca.   
-Escucha, emplumado, te has involucrado con las personas equivocadas esta vez, así que vamos a hacer un trato, quitarás tu poder de Dean y todos los otros afectados para luego desaparecer, puedes volver al cielo si quieres o enterrarte entre nubes, es tu problema y a cambio, te dejaremos ir con vida- afirmó Bobby frunciendo el ceño.   
-¿Esto es una broma?- soltó el querubín con una estruendosa risa- ¿Acaso creen que tienen alguna posibilidad de detenerme? No, ninguna y ya que quieres hacer un trato, vamos a hacerlo, voy a subir a liberar a Dean para que asesine a Cas mientras yo me encargo de destrozarte a ti y al idiota cazador tras la pared- acusó apareciendo tras el castaño, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando fue arrojado al centro de la sala de estar- Y a cambio, ustedes me divertirán, ¿Les parece un buen trato? 

El moreno fue el primero en atacar a su hermano, quien consiguió esquivarlo con facilidad y lo arrojó sobre el sillón. Bobby tomó una escopeta, disparándole balas de sal que no causaron el mínimo daño en el cupido, quien movió la mano atrayéndolo a él y lo tomó por el cuello. Sam se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar al escritorio, tomando el segundo cuenco que dispusieron encima y tomó el polvo que había dentro. 

-Creo que yo tengo un trato mejor- dijo el castaño levantándose con una sonrisa mientras arroja el polvo rojizo sobre el querubín- Tú serás nuestra perra y te enseñaremos a comportarte, bastardo.   
-¿Y que supone que me hará esto?- preguntó su enemigo con una gran sonrisa de diversión cuando sintió dos gotas cayendo en su frente, llevando la mano frente a ella- ¿Sangre?- observó al viejo cazador, quien se apresuró en colocar la palma en la cabeza del cupido, recitando unas palabras en enoquiano- No, ¡NOOOOOO!

Castiel se movió rápidamente cuando aventaron a Bobby contra la pared y alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que se lastimara. Sam esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras observa al querubín que permanece de rodillas en el suelo mientras unas marcas rojizas aparecen en su rostro para luego desvanecerse. Desde un comienzo sabían que no caería en la trampa inicial, permitiendo que fuera el castaño quien hiciera el hechizo de inmovilidad, así que dispusieron todo para que fuera Bobby quien cumpliera con la parte más importante, ya que sería de quien menos el enemigo esperara un ataque. 

-Vamos a intentar esto de nuevo- dijo el moreno sosteniendo la espada en su mano derecha y se acercó a su hermano- Vas a quitar tu gracia de Dean y todos los demás a quienes estás obligando a asesinar.   
-¿O qué?- soltó el cupido con la intención de atacarlo pero el cazador mayor alzó la mano ensangrentada hacia él, manteniendo la palma hacia abajo e impidiéndole el movimiento- Mierda…   
-Te voy a dar dos opciones, ¿Quieres que te asesine rápidamente, sin dolor o que te destroce lentamente hasta que supliques morir?- amenazó el moreno con una fría expresión que sorprendió a Sam, ya que nunca lo ha visto así antes- Y sabes muy bien que estoy hablando en serio, te has atrevido a tocar a alguien muy valioso para mí, eso jamás voy a perdonártelo, hijo de perra. 

El cupido solo se rio con las palabras de advertencia del ángel, recibiendo un doloroso corte en el rostro. El castaño se giró hacia Bobby, quien estaba igual de sorprendido con el aura casi homicida que expele el ser celestial y eso les confirmó a ambos lo importante que es Dean para él. Cuando la sangre comenzó a manchar el pulcro suele del cazador mayor, decidieron llevar a su enemigo hasta la habitación de pánico, en donde el moreno continuó con la sangrienta persuasión. 

-Te daré una última oportunidad, quita tu poder de Dean y los demás- ordenó Castiel enterrando el cuchillo en el muslo derecho del cautivo.   
-Púdrete, bastardo- respondió con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Crees que podrás doblegarme con esto? Estás muy equivocado, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me importa una mierda soportar este dolor con tal de verte sufrir, desesperarte por ese patético humano, vas a rogarme de rodillas y aún así no quitaré mi poder de él. 

Sam iba a decir algo cuando un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo arrojó al suelo y se encontró con las esmeraldas rabiosas de su hermano mayor, quien sostiene un palo en su mano derecha e hizo un ademan de atacar a Bobby, así que se apresuró en incorporarse sobre sus rodillas para jalar al rubio por el tobillo. 

-¡Basta, Dean!- pidió consiguiendo derribarlo y le quitó el palo- ¡Ya basta! Tienes que controlarte.   
-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, traidor- afirmó con una calma que sorprendió al castaño antes de que le enterraran un cuchillo en el muslo.   
-¡Sam!- gritó Bobby con la intención de ir hacia ellos pero lo detuvo con la mano.   
-No, no puedes liberar al cupido, es el único que puede arreglar esto- advirtió mientras escucha la risa de su enemigo, quien a pesar de los golpes, no oculta mucho que disfruta la situación- Quédate ahí y mantenlo quieto, yo me encargaré de Dean.   
-Sam- lo llamó el ángel con preocupación.   
-Tranquilo, Cas, puedo con esto, tú encárgate de ese hijo de puta. 

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo del sótano, buscando dominar al contrario pero sin conseguirlo, ya que la ventaja que obtiene el menor por su altura, es compensada por la agilidad que da la experiencia en el rubio. No quería lastimar a su familiar pero debido a la situación en que están, su mejor opción es noquearlo y después ayudar al moreno con el cupido. 

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Sam?- dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa que no le gustó en lo más mínimo, aún cuando consiguió inmovilizarlo por las muñecas- Muy mal, parece que tendré que darte algunas lecciones extras, es una lástima que no podrás probarlas después. 

Un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna, provocó que el castaño aflojara el agarre en el contrario solo un poco pero fue más que suficiente para que Dean se liberara con una agilidad envidiable y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejó adolorido en el suelo. Le tomó varios segundos salir de su aturdimiento y se incorporó despacio, observando como el rubio fue corriendo hacia Castiel, abalanzándose sobre él mientras intenta apuñalarlo con una espada celestial. 

-¡Dean no!- gritó el menor yendo hacia ellos rápidamente.   
-¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡Mátalo! ¡Acaba con ese emplumado que no te ama Dean! ¡Jamás te quiso! ¡Nunca va a quererte y Sam lo sabe! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Todos lo saben! ¡Todos saben que no te quiere!- gritó el cupido alentándolo en su actuar- ¡Mátalo Dean!

El castaño hizo caso omiso a las palabras del querubín y consiguió apartar a su hermano del moreno, quien en ningún momento se defendió del feroz ataque, ya que no quiere lastimarlo. El rubio dio un par de vueltas por el suelo antes de incorporarse y para la sorpresa de todos, apuñaló al cupido en el pecho, quien lanzó un grito mientras sus ojos brillaban con un tono blanco.

-Nadie me dice que hacer, bastardo- siseó quitando el arma al mismo tiempo que el ser celestial.   
-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- gritó Sam entrando en pánico al mismo tiempo que Bobby corrió hacia el cupido, revisando su pulso o alguna señal de vida.   
-Está muerto- anunció produciendo un profundo silencio.   
-Y el próximo será el maldito emplumado que me engañó- advirtió el rubio con una amplia sonrisa y fue corriendo hacia el ángel para acabarlo pero Sam intervino junto con el viejo cazador. Se había acabado todo, ya no había forma de revertir el mojo del cupido. 

++++++++++

Castiel negó despacio cuando observó el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en el suelo y luego a su protegido, quien luchaba arduamente contra los dos cazadores, sin dejarse dominar. Ya no podía ayudarlo, ahora que el querubín está muerto, no hay forma de revertir su poder y cada vez el rubio se pondrá peor hasta que no tengan más opción que…

-No- susurró aterrado con la idea de perderlo- No, Dean…no… 

Hace tan poco fue capaz de comprender esos raros sentimientos, no podía acabarse de esa forma, no así. La mayoría de las víctimas afectadas, se recuperaron después de que su pareja objetivo murió y ahora esa parecía ser la única opción de salvar al rubio. Movió su mano para aventar a los cazadores contra la pared, manteniéndolos quietos ahí. 

-¡¿Qué haces, Cas?!- gritó Bobby forcejeando por liberarse- ¡Suéltanos!   
-No lo hagas… ¡No lo hagas!- pidió el castaño comprendiendo perfectamente sus intenciones- Podemos buscar otra forma de arreglarlo, Cas, ¡No tienes que morir!   
-Si debo, es la única manera, Sam- indicó al rubio y con un movimiento de su dedo índice, lo atrajo hasta él, esas fieras esmeraldas lo enfocaron con ira asesina- Dean, hemos estado muchos años juntos pero solo hace unas semanas comprendí que todo lo especial que provocas en mí es amor y ahora que soy consciente de eso, te amo más que nada en mi larga existencia- dijo acariciando ambas mejillas de su protegido con cariño- Rescatarte del infierno, fue lo mejor que me ha ocurrido, Dean, gracias por permitirme entrar en tu vida, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí a lo largos de estos años y muchas gracias, por corresponder mis sentimientos, jamás voy a olvidarlo- sostuvo la mano del menor en donde tiene la espada celestial y la llevó hasta su pecho- Te amo, Dean y si debo morir para salvarte, entonces lo haré encantado, gracias por hacerme tan feliz. 

Los orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él con un extraño brillo y acortó la distancia para besarlo mientras cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe final a manos del hombre que ama. Desde el primer momento que le tendió en el infierno, supo que las cosas cambiaran pero jamás imaginó que podría llegar a sentirse tan pleno lejos del cielo. No había ni una sola cosa de la cual se arrepintiera. Casi instintivamente, posó su mano sobre la marca que dejó en el hombro del menor cuando lo rescató y un ruido metálico lo forzó a abrir los ojos, descubriendo que su protegido ha dejado caer el cuchillo mientras llora. 

-Dean- susurró con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo y las manos contrarias rodearon su cuello antes de que volviera a besarlo posesivamente.   
-¡Cas! ¡Cas!- lo llamó el castaño intentando cubrirse los oídos al igual que el cazador mayor, percatándose en ese momento que su verdadera voz está resonando mientras su palma brilla- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo, Cas?! 

El ángel liberó de su poder a los dos humanos antes de rodear la cintura del rubio para pegarlo a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que la luz blanca comienza a rodearlos. El moreno disfruta de la sensación tan satisfactoria que lo recorre, no es algo física, sino a nivel espiritual, un vínculo que comparte tan profundo con Dean, que sabe que nadie será capaz de romperlo, ni siquiera el cupido más poderoso podría conseguirlo y en ese momento lo sabe, su existencia está unida al menor por un lazo que durará por toda la eternidad, sin importar cuántas vidas pasen. 

-Te amo, Cas- llega la voz del menor alto y claro a sus oídos.   
-Yo también te amo- respondió el moreno con una sonrisa, fundiendo su ser con esa alma tan noble y pura. 

Poco a poco la luz comienza a desvanecerse hasta apagarse por completo. El ángel abrió los ojos despacio, descubriendo que se encuentra de rodillas mientras sostiene al rubio contra su cuerpo, quien está profundamente dormido. Rápidamente coloca una mano en su frente mientras los dos cazadores se acercan con cautela. 

-¿Cas? ¿Dean está bien?- preguntó Sam con preocupación.   
-Sam- el mayor soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo esas extrañas lágrimas agolparse en sus parpados- Dean está bien, va a estar bien- afirmó estrechando el cálido de su protegido contra él- Estará bien. 

*****************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	8. Chapter 8

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, girando sobre la cama somnoliento hasta quedar con la espalda contra el colchón y mantuvo la vista en el techo, reconociendo uno de los cuartos de la casa de Bobby. Apenas tardó unos segundos en recordar todo lo ocurrido después de que el cupido usó sus poderes con él y se enamoró perdidamente del ángel. 

-Oh Dios- susurró cubriéndose el rostro muy avergonzado- Cas y yo… Oh Dios… 

No solo había actuado como un adolescente hormonado alrededor del moreno, sino que también lo besó, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta pero lo más grave de todo fue que no tuvo problemas en arrodillarse frente a él y hacerle una felación. El vivido recuerdo lo hizo sonrojarse aún más mientras se mueve de un lado a otro sobre la cama, convenciéndose en vano de que todo fue por culpa del mojo de ese hijo de puta celestial. 

-Esto es horrible… ¿Cómo demonios lo miraré ahora? ¡Se la chupé a un hombre!- ahogó un gritito de sorpresa contra sus manos para luego incorporarse- No, no, no, solo fue un malentendido, nada más, ese bastardo me controló con sus poderes, sí, eso es, no era yo. 

Cuando consiguió convencerse que todo fue un gravísimo error y que no le gustó en lo más mínimo tener la gran erección del moreno entre sus labios, se colocó la ropa para bajar al primer piso, en donde escuchó unas voces provenientes de la cocina y se acercó a escuchar con cautela. 

-¿Seguro que estará bien? Aún no despierta- comentó Sam con nerviosismo. Tampoco había olvidado que intentó asesinar a su propio hermano, ¡Incluso lo apuñaló!   
-Tranquilo, va a estar bien, ya no hay rastros de la magia del cupido, pronto despertará- prometió el moreno con un extraño tono de ternura en su voz.   
-Me alegra tanto que su vínculo tan especial acabara con la magia del cupido- celebró el castaño con una risita que el cazador mayor imitó- Nunca más volveré a burlarme de eso.   
-Claro que nos burlaremos de su vínculo profundo- canturreó Bobby con entusiasmo.   
-Lo único que lamento es que no pudiéramos ayudar a esas dos personas…- susurró el más alto con un suspiro- Al menos ese cupido ya no volverá a causar problemas- un pequeño silencio se instaló en la habitación y el rubio se sobresaltó cuando sintió un cálido cuerpo tras él.   
-Hola, Dean, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó esa voz profunda. 

El Winchester mayor se giró lentamente, encontrándose con esos orbes azules fijos en él, contemplando con un cariño que jamás antes detectó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, aunque lo atribuyó al nerviosismo de estar frente al mismo hombre a quien hace unas semanas se la chupó, disfrutando demasiado sentir esa caliente erección deslizándose por su boca hasta llegar a su garganta cuando lo tomó profundamente. 

-¡NO!- gritó estremeciéndose con los pervertidos pensamientos impropios de él. Nunca le han gustado los hombres y jamás sería homosexual, jamás, jamás- ¡Apártate de mí!- gritó manteniendo una más que prudente distancia con el ángel, quien tenía un gesto de tristeza en el rostro.   
-Dean, tranquilo, está todo bien, ya nos encargamos del cupido- explicó Sam con cautela y se acercó a él tendiéndole una cerveza- Ya se acabó.   
-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando estabas bajo su mojo?- preguntó Bobby entrecerrando los ojos.   
-¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! ¡Cada cosa! Todo…- susurró lo último muy avergonzado mientras aprieta los puños.   
-Y… Mmm… Cas y tú… ¿Recuerdas eso?- consultó el castaño carraspeando un poco.   
-Sí, si lo recuerdo… y fue un grave error- afirmó fijamente la vista en el moreno antes de apuntarlo con el dedo- ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de aprovecharte de mí sabiendo que no estaba en mis cabales?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- gritó dándole una bofetada al mayor pero solo consiguió lastimarse la mano.   
-Dean, no es así- intentó explicarse el ser celestial, dando un paso hacia él pero el cazador retrocedió casi por instinto- No digas eso…  
-¡¿Entonces cómo quieres que lo llame?! ¡Ese hijo de puta me embrujó y tú aprovechaste de manosearme, besarme y de meterme la…!- apretó los puños sin ser capaz de terminar la oración por la rabia que siente- ¡Solo te aprovechaste de mí! ¡Eres un maldito! 

El ángel empalideció al oír esas palabras pero el rubio ni siquiera reparó en eso, ni mucho menos la conmoción en su rostro mezclada con dolor. Es imposible que al gran Dean Winchester le gusten los hombres, mucho menos chuparla o que se la metan, ¡Jamás! Fue toda esa rabia producto del qué dirán, el que provocó que desatara su rabia contra la persona equivoca. 

-¡Te detesto, Castiel! ¡Te aprovechaste de la situación! ¡Te aprovechaste de mí! ¡Eres repugnante! ¡Me das asco, maldito bastardo!- continuó insultándolo y acortó la distancia para darle de golpes contra el pecho- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Nunca más!  
-¿Realmente es lo que quieres?- preguntó el moreno con la voz apagada y sus orbes azules acuosos por aguantar las lágrimas que jamás ha derramado en su larga existencia.   
-¡Sí! ¡Quiero que te largues y desaparezcas de mi vida para siempre! 

El ángel apretó los puños antes de esfumarse en el aire mientras los dos cazadores contemplan la escena con sorpresa, ya que jamás creyeron que el rubio reaccionaría de esa forma cuando despertara. Dean salió muy enfadado de la casa y fue hasta la parte posterior, en donde comenzó a golpear todo lo que tuviera al alcance hasta que cayó de rodillas sintiendo las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. 

-Cas…

Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo solo en la parte de atrás de la casa, de lo único que tiene certeza es que la luz comienza a extinguirse lentamente del cielo, dando paso a la implacable noche iluminada por pequeños puntos brillantes. Cuando entró a la casa, Sam intentó hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido pero lo ignoró por completo y subió directo a encerrarse en el mismo cuarto donde despertó, deslizándose a través de la puerta hasta quedar sentado, con las piernas flexionadas y afirmando la cabeza sobre ellas mientras abraza sus muslos. 

-Dean, por favor, vamos a hablar- pidió el castaño del otro lado pero no se molestó en responder, tampoco sabría que decir en ese momento- De acuerdo, entiendo, aún debes asimilar todo lo que pasó las últimas semanas, al menos escúchame, por favor… dame un golpe para un sí- el rubio lo pensó un poco antes de golpear la madera con la parte posterior de su cabeza y cerró los ojos- Bien, gracias, sé que esto es difícil para ti, Dean y me siento muy culpable por todo, yo sé que no te gustan los hombres y por eso intenté separarlos al comienzo, sabía que reaccionarías mal con todo… pero luego dejé de interponerme… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo creo… no, estoy muy seguro que tu si estás enamorado de Castiel pero tienes mucho miedo de aceptarlo- el mayor enterró los dedos contra sus piernas- Lo entiendo, Dean, es aterrador darte cuenta que te gusta algo que las demás personas no entienden… maldición, yo me sentí como un maldito bicho raro cuando me entusiasmé con la sangre de demonio pero a diferencia de ti, yo si estuve mal, tú no estás mal, Dean, lo que sientes por Cas, lo que él siente por ti, es algo real y muy hermoso… amar a otra persona es un sentimiento maravilloso, Dean- afirmó con una pequeña risita audible para el rubio, seguramente por recordar a Jessica- No te mentiré, al inicio es aterrador darte cuenta que amas tanto a una persona, especialmente con la vida que nosotros llevamos y el riesgo constante de perder a nuestros seres queridos pero tú tienes algo a tu favor, Dean, la persona que amas, la persona que te ama es alguien que puede permanecer a tu lado como un igual, que puede cuidarte de la misma forma que tú a él- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- Nosotros no hemos tenido una vida fácil, Dean, ni mucho menos la tenemos ahora pero has encontrado a alguien especial en tu vida, ¿Qué importa si es un hombre? ¿Qué importa si es un ángel del Señor? Si tus sentimientos son correspondidos con la misma intensidad, eso es todo lo que importa… sé que necesitas algo de tiempo para pensar y aclarar tu cabeza, aunque en este momento, me encantaría que hicieras gala de tu mejor cualidad y actuarás sin pensar, solo guiándote por lo que sientes… eso es todo, buenas noches. 

Los pasos se alejaron del otro lado hasta que todo quedó sumergido en un profundo silencio y el rubio se aferró más fuerte a sus piernas. No quería seguir recordando lo ocurrido, no quería afrontar la verdad tras esas últimas semanas bajo el mojo del cupido, no se creía capaz de aceptar tantas verdades juntas en ese momento, no podía hacerlo sin terminar llorando y con esa horrible angustia en su pecho. Lo mejor es que descansara un poco, después vería que hacer con todo lo sucedido. 

+++++++++

Sam tomó su teléfono cuando vibró sobre el velador junto a la cama, leyendo el mensaje de Castiel en la pantalla (“Hola Sam, ¿Cómo se encuentra, Dean? ¿Están bien? ¿Necesitan algo?”) uno similar de los que ha estado recibiendo desde que se marchó hace dos semanas cuando el rubio le dijo aquellas crueles palabras. Al corroborar que su hermano aún no regresa del bar de turno, ya que se encuentran en Elwood para eliminar un nido de vampiros, marcó un número y esperó tres tonos a que le respondieran. 

-Hola, Cas, todo está en orden por acá, estamos por terminar una cacería, ¿Cómo estás tú?- preguntó con cierta cautela, a sabiendas de que recibirá la misma contestación.   
-Bien… avísame si necesitan algo, adiós. 

El ángel cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo y el menor le escribió el mismo mensaje de las últimas dos semanas, “Siento esto, Cas… deberías venir a hablar con Dean, sé que pueden arreglar todo esto, el idiota de mi hermano te quiere, solo está demasiado asustado para admitirlo”. El castaño dejó el teléfono a un lado y volvió a recostarse suspirando, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ha intentado muchas veces platicar con el rubio pero éste simplemente se va de la habitación cuando toca el tema y por las noches va al bar de turno a embriagarse. 

-¿Por qué tiene que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?- se preguntó a sí mismo cerrando los ojos para dormir. 

Acabar con el nido fue bastante más sencillo de lo que Sam esperó, aunque se debió en mayor parte a que el rubio usó a cada chupasangre como una forma de liberar su enfado y frustración. Cuando acabaron, llevaron los cuerpos a la parte de atrás para ocultarlos bajo tierra. Hicieron el gran agujero en silencio y lo cubrieron, apenas intercambiando un par de palabras, más bien monosílabos por parte de su hermano. 

-¿Cuánto más continuarás con esto?- preguntó enterrando la parte delantera de la pala en la tierra- Ya has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y aclararte.   
-No quiero hablar de eso, Sammy, regresemos al motel, ya terminamos aquí y debemos encargarnos de un mendigo en Kansas.   
-Eso puede esperar- dijo el castaño interponiéndose en el camino de su familia, quien le dirigió una mirada de enfado- Ya basta de esto, Dean, ¿Crees que te hará sentir mejor ocultarte en la cacería y no afrontar la verdad?   
-No sé de qué hablas, ahora apártate- siseó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.   
-Has evitado a Cas por dos semanas, lo trataste muy mal la última vez, ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo está pasando por ti? Deberías ser más considerado con él, es lo mínimo que merece después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti.  
-¿Le debo dar las gracias por meterme la lengua hasta la garganta contra mi voluntad? ¿Debo agradecerle los manoseos no consentidos? ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, idiota? Yo jamás he querido tener ese tipo de relación con Castiel, ni con ningún hombre, ¡No soy un puto maricón! ¡No lo soy!- gritó lanzando la pala contra el suelo.   
-Oh no, no juegues el papel de la víctima conmigo- respondió el más alto cansado de toda la situación, ya había tenido suficiente de todo eso- Ambos sabemos muy bien que Cas no ha hecho algo contra tu voluntad, porque en el fondo y por más que odies admitirlo, te encantó que te metiera la lengua hasta la garganta y que te tocara- el rubio enrojeció en el acto con esa descarada afirmación.   
-¡No coloques palabras en mi boca!- gruñó el mayor acercándose amenazante pero el castaño no se dejó intimidar.  
-Ya basta de esta mierda, Dean, la verdad es muy clara aquí, no eres gay pero te has enamorado de un ángel ¡¿Y a quién mierda le importa eso?! ¿Crees que a alguien le interesa que estés con él? No, Dean, todo está en tu cabeza- objetó moviendo las manos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras- Bobby y yo estamos muy felices por ti, ambos queremos que estés con la persona que te hace feliz, Dean, no nos importa si es un hombre, una mujer, un demonio o un ángel, eso da igual.   
-Sam…   
-¿Sabes? Aún después de la forma tan injusta en que has tratado a Cas, él te quiere mucho y cada día me envía un mensaje para saber de ti- el mayor lo observó sin ocultar su sorpresa- Ese ángel está completamente enamorado de ti, ¿Qué más necesitas para aceptar tus sentimientos? ¿Otro hechizo de un cupido? 

El ceño fruncido del rubio comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que una mueca de reflexión se instaló en su rostro, por lo cual el castaño supo que estaba pensando seriamente sus palabras y eso es bueno, al menos ya no está a la defensiva con el tema. Siguió en silencio al mayor de regreso al impala, quien guardó la pala en el maletero antes de sentarse en el capot, dándole a entender con su lenguaje corporal que está abierto a seguir la conversación. Sam se apresuró en dejar la pala atrás, cerrando con un seco golpe y sacó dos cervezas de los asientos traseros, tendiéndole una al rubio cuando se ganó a su lado. 

-Dean- lo llamó con cierta cautela, tampoco quería arriesgarse a otra discusión sin sentido.   
-¿Crees que estoy comportándome como un idiota? Quiero decir, suelo ser un idiota casi todo el tiempo… son pocas las veces en que he hecho lo correcto…- dijo cegado por su afán de culparse por todo y jamás recalcar algún atributo positivo en sí mismo, cosa que Sam sabe que es mentira, porque su hermano es la persona más correcta que conoce y su modelo a seguir, siempre lo ha sido, que no lo diga es otra cosa.   
-Da igual lo que yo piense, Dean, lo único importante en este momento, es lo que tú quieres- respondió dándole un sorbo distraído a su cerveza.   
-Yo recuerdo todo lo que pasó ¿Sabes? Las insinuaciones sexuales que le hice, como a cada ocasión ataqué sus labios y lo manoseé… fui yo quien se aprovechó de él, Sam- el aludido no pudo evitar reírse con esa afirmación- Mmm, no es gracioso, idiota… Cas nunca se aprovechó de mí… fácilmente podríamos haber terminado teniendo… sexo cuando tú no estabas… pero él no lo hizo…   
-Por supuesto que no, tú conoces a Cas tan bien como yo, él nunca haría algo en contra de la voluntad de otra persona- afirmó el castaño asintiendo.   
-Sí, es un puritano- comentó el rubio riéndose bajito- no sé si estoy enamorado de él, Sammy… no sé si estos sentimientos raros son por el cupido… o es algo más… no lo sé…- susurró lo último antes de beber un poco de su cerveza.   
-Y nunca lo sabrás si no intentas descubrirlo, Dean, si quieres saber mi opinión al respecto, es probable que esos sentimientos raros estuvieran ahí hace mucho tiempo, tú no te has dado cuenta pero cuando Cas está en la misma habitación, ambos se quedaron mirando por largos segundos y debo admitir que es algo incómodo, me siento fuera de lugar- el mayor se rio con esas palabras- Hace mucho que ya no te molesta la invasión de espacio personal de Cas y él nunca ha hecho eso conmigo, solo tú.   
-Mmm… no lo había notado…- suspiró bajito- Regresemos al motel, Sammy- dijo caminando hacia la puerta del lado del conductor pero antes de entrar, se volteó al menor- Oye… gracias… 

El rubio entró al impala algo avergonzado y Sam fue al lado del copiloto con una amplia sonrisa. El resto del trayecto, casi media hora, fue en completo silencio pero por la expresión que tiene su hermano, es porque está reflexionando seriamente sobre la plática que acaban de tener y eso es suficiente para él. 

*******************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	9. Chapter 9

El ángel estaba contemplando fijamente un lago en algún lugar de Minnesota, no prestó atención a su alrededor, ya que su mente está muy ocupada reprochándole sus malas acciones con el rubio y se sentía horrible por aprovecharse de él. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se marchó del lado de los Winchester y extrañaba demasiado a Dean pero no podía volver, no cuando no lo quería. Los primeros días consideró la opción de regresar al cielo, después de todo ya no tenía algo que hacer en la tierra y podría ser utilidad ahí, una gran parte de él quería hacerlo, dejar todo atrás y volver a su hogar pero entonces llegó a la conclusión que el cielo ya no es el lugar donde quiere estar, sino junto a ese cazador malhablado y vicioso que todos sus hermanos rechazan. 

-Dean- susurró suspirando bajito. 

El rubio jamás lo perdonaría, se aprovechó de que estaba bajo el mojo del cupido para saciar sus propios egoístas deseos. Lo único que lo consuela, es que Sam lo mantiene informado, si están bien, si sucedió algo o necesitan ayuda. Mientras su protegido se encuentre bien, todo lo demás es irrelevante, incluido su propio sufrimiento. 

“Castiel ven… por favor”

El ángel contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó la voz del cazador llamándolo y tragó saliva con fuerza. No quería ni imaginar de qué hablarían, quizás se enteró de los mensajes que le ha enviado a Sam y probablemente lo insultaría, le reprocharía su mal actuar para luego ordenarle que se largara y no volviera nunca más. Una intensa sensación de miedo lo recorrió, ¿Qué iba a hacer si eso sucedía? No quería volver al cielo, ya no tenía un hogar ahí y la idea de alejarse del rubio no es una opción. Le tomó varios minutos armarse de valor para luego aparecer en el motel de turno, encontrándose con ese hermosos orbes esmeraldas fijos en él y no había señales del castaño por el lugar. 

-Hola, Dean…- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de bajar la vista con pesar.   
-Tenemos que hablar- dijo esa voz grave.   
-Yo… por favor no te enfades con Sam… yo le escribí porque quería saber cómo estabas, solo eso- se apresuró en explicar sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza.   
-Perdóname- se disculpó el menor sorprendiéndolo y escuchó los pasos acercándose hasta que las manos ajenas lo tomaron por las mejillas- No debí tratarte de esa forma, Cas, siento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas, tú no te aprovechaste de mí, Cas, no lo hiciste… de hecho…- el cazador se ruborizó notablemente- Fui yo quien se aprovechó de ti…   
-Dean, no, claro que no- se apresuró en negar con una pequeña sonrisa- No te aprovechaste de mí porque yo también quería.   
-Ahora me siento como un completo idiota, eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Cas- el aludido se sintió mucho mejor al no confirmar sus nefastos pensamientos- No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, Cas, me gusta tenerte cerca… yo… no sé qué es lo que siento por ti ahora, todo lo que pasó… necesito algo de tiempo ¿Entiendes?- el ángel asintió comprensivamente- Por eso… Sammy habló conmigo y tiene razón, jamás comprenderé que son estos sentimientos si no lo descubro, por eso quiero que regreses conmigo, quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos, ir a beber, de cacería, lo que sea y si algo surge entre nosotros… estará bien, porque así lo queremos ambos… ¿Qué te parece? 

El moreno no podía creer todo lo que escucha, después de lo que pasó la última vez que estuvieron en la misma habitación, le parecía casi irreal que ahora el cazador dijera todas esas cosas, que reconociera esos sentimientos extraños y que abriera una posibilidad de que sucediera algo entre ellos. Una gran sonrisa de alegría se apoderó de sus labios y le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio, quien se rio con su reacción mientras le acaricia la espalda despacio. 

-Tomaré eso como un sí- bromeó el menor con diversión.   
-Gracias, Dean, muchas gracias- contempló ese bien agraciado rostro e inició un apasionado beso que rompió a los pocos segundos, recordando lo que acaba de decir su protegido- Lo siento mucho, no debí hacerlo…   
-Mmm, está bien- respondió el cazador con timidez y se cubrió la boca con una mano- Lo dejaré pasar por hoy… oye, ya está oscureciendo… ¿Quieres ir a beber con nosotros? Sam está en un bar cercano.   
-Claro, Dean, me encantaría. 

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el bar, en donde encontraron al castaño sentado en una de las mesas y coqueteando con la camarera. Al rubio le pareció divertido arruinar las intenciones del castaño y el ángel debía darle la razón en que si fue gracioso como estuvo frustrado el resto de la noche o haciendo insinuaciones sobre ellos. Castiel solo se limitó a sonreír, contemplando ese atractivo rostro ruborizado en ocasiones, grabando en su memoria cada gesto y palabra del Winchester mayor. Realmente se sentía muy feliz por cómo estaban las cosas y ahora que tiene una posibilidad de conquistar a Dean, no la desaprovechará. 

++++++++++

El rubio abrió los ojos somnolientos y esbozó una sonrisa cuando reparó en la rosa roja que está en la almohada. Desde que arregló las cosas con el ángel, hace una semana, éste ha comenzado a tener varios detalles románticos con él y no puede negar que le encantan, aunque sospecha que es Sam quien lo está aconsejando sobre como conquistarlo. Nadie más podría pensar en cosas tan cursis como él. 

-Hola, dormilón- canturreó el más alto con diversión en su voz mientras sale del baño secándose el cabello- Parece que tu chico celestial estuvo por acá.   
-No me molestes, Samantha- gruñó incorporándose y se colocó la camiseta negra que está a los pies de la cama, ya que se había quedado dormido con el pantalón puesto, al igual que los calcetines- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?   
-Una hamburguesa a medio comer y tres cervezas- respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros- Es mejor que comamos afuera, invita a tu chico.   
-Cas, ven- dijo el rubio distraídamente al mismo tiempo que se ata los zapatos hasta que reparó en algo- ¡¿Cómo que mi chico?!- siseó colocándose de pie muy molesto.   
-Jajajaja, eres un idiota, Dean- se burló el más alto.   
-Cállate, perra.   
-Hola, Dean- dijo esa profunda voz desde cerca de la puerta.  
-Vamos a desayunar, Cas ¿Vienes?- preguntó el Winchester mayor colocándose su chaqueta y el ángel asintió- Por cierto, ¿En dónde estabas? Sueles quedarte en el cuarto con nosotros- canturreó lo último moviendo la rosa roja en su mano derecha con una sonrisa- Gracias por el obsequio, Cas.   
-Me alegra que te guste, Dean.   
-Parece que estoy siendo mal tercio- dijo el castaño riéndose y tomó las llaves del impala- Los espero afuera, no tarden. 

El rubio bufó con las palabras de su hermano y se prometió a sí mismo que después le daría una lección por molestarlo. Una mano en su rostro lo sobresaltó, el ángel había acortado la distancia entre ambos, quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro y por alguna razón eso ya no lo perturba.

-Mmm… Cas… Sam nos espera- señaló inusualmente nervioso y sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas.   
-Claro, vamos. 

El moreno lo siguió en silencio hasta el impala, ocupando el asiento de atrás mientras mantiene la mirada fija en él. Desde que aclararon todo, el mayor no había intentado dar el siguiente paso en su relación, ni tampoco lo ha presionado para que tome una decisión, sino que todo lo contrario, le está dando el tiempo que necesita, lo cual el cazador aprecia bastante, ya que sus sentimientos aún son confusos pero cada día es más consciente de su atracción hacia ese particular ángel. 

Dean se siente tan a gusto en la buena compañía de su hermano y Castiel, que no midió su consumo de alcohol, tomando copa tras copa, cada vez con licores más fuertes hasta que inevitablemente terminó emborrachándose, riéndose por chistes que nadie jamás contó. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, el castaño se había marchado con una camarera que estuvo gran parte de la noche coqueteándole, así que quedo solo con el ángel en la mesa. 

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo el mayor observando a su alrededor con cierto recelo.   
-¿Qué te sucede? La noche es joven, hay que disfrutar- canturreó muy animado por el alcohol.   
-Mañana tendrás resaca, Dean, es mejor que descanses- insistió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y el rubio lo tomó de la mano.   
-¿Qué pasa? Estás raro, dímelo, Cas-pidió con genuina curiosidad.   
-Mmm, es que… no me gusta la forma en que te miran algunas mujeres aquí… ni lo que quieren hacer contigo- admitió pasando un dedo por la botella de cerveza vacía que hay frente a él.   
-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó el cazador con sorpresa antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa arrogante y tomó al ángel por la barbilla, esos orbes azules son hermosos, aunque esos labios secos parecen incomodos, tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto.   
-Por supuesto… yo te amo, Dean… por favor no te burles de mí…- se quedó en silencio al notar las esmeraldas del menor fijas en su boca- ¿Dean? 

Quizás es por lo desinhibido que se siente al estar borracho, o podrían ser esos sentimientos raros que aprovecharon la ocasión de dominarlo, sin importar lo que sea, acorta la distancia entre ambos y se apodera de los labios ajenos en un descoordinado beso, lleno de lengua y saliva que el moreno tarda unos segundos en corresponder. Cuando la falta de aire se hacer presente, se separan jadeando un poco. 

-¿Dean…? ¿Por qué… lo hiciste?- preguntó con timidez, ya que no quería escuchar que solo fue una locura del momento.   
-Mmm, ¿Por qué? No lo sé- respondió soltando una estruendosa risa antes de colocarse serio-Cas, vamos a casa, a mí tampoco me gusta la forma en que te miran algunas mujeres aquí- el aludido abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa para luego sonreír- Eres mi emplumado. 

El moreno los transportó de regreso al motel de turno, en donde cayeron abrazados sobre la cama del rubio mientras se besan y acarician sobre la ropa. Rápidamente el calor se apodera de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una necesidad muy fuerte por sentir a ese poderoso ser celestial dominando su cuerpo, marcándolo de mil manera distintas, así que bajó las manos hasta el pantalón contrario pero lo detuvieron con una sonrisa. 

-¿Cas? No seas puritano, vamos a follar- gruñó disgustado por el inesperado movimiento.   
-Eso me fascinaría, Dean, he fantaseado mucho contigo pero no lo haremos así- respondió tranquilamente y acarició las mejillas del menor- Te amo, por eso nunca me aprovecharía de ti, ni haría algo contra tu voluntad, si realmente quieres tener sexo conmigo, será porque ambos lo deseemos y no porque has tomado unas copas de más- explicó sorprendiendo al cazador, quien se sonrojó visiblemente después de que besaran su frente con cariño- Ahora descansa, yo te cuidaré.   
-Quédate conmigo- pidió tumbando al ángel a su lado y se acurrucó contra él- Cas… yo también creo que te amo…- susurró cerrando los ojos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

+++++++++

Castiel apareció en medio de la habitación de turno, el par de hermanos se encuentra cazando un hombre lobo en Elwood y al parecer sería algo sencillo, por eso aprovechó de ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, con la ilusión de encontrar algo que pudiera gustarle al rubio. Sam había sido de gran ayuda con sus consejos románticos y ahora quería intentar algo por sí mismo pero cuando estaba observando una vitrina de postres, sintiendo la voz del Winchester menor llamándolo y se apresuró en reunirse con ellos. 

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al notar la sangre en la camisa del castaño.   
-Nos descuidamos un poco y Dean tocó la peor parte, no es serio pero está sangrando bastante, así que en vez de coserlo, quizás sea mejor que te encargues de eso, no querrás otra cicatriz en el cuerpo de tu chico ¿Verdad?- pronunció lo último dándole cómplices codazos mientras sonríe con diversión.   
-Claro que no, no me gusta que Dean esté herido y tú tampoco- el más alto le dio un golpecito en el hombro derecho.   
-¿Coqueteando con mi hermano, Cas? Pensé que solo te gusta el mejor cazador de la maldita tierra, no el segundón- dijo el rubio fingiendo seriedad pero no pudo contener una sonrisa.   
-Sam me gusta como un hermano- respondió apareciendo tras su protegido y se inclinó hasta su oído- Tú me gustas como hombre.  
-Cas…  
-Bien, bien, no continuaré interrumpiendo- canturreó el menor cambiando la camisa por una limpia- iré a beber algo por ahí, no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, ¡Disfruten del sexo en la ducha!-gritó entre risas antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, ya que no se arriesgará a recibir un balazo en la cabeza.   
-¡Cállate, idiota!- gritó el rubio frunciendo el ceño e iba a seguirlo pero fue detenido por el brazo- ¿Cas?   
-Voy a curarte primero y debes tomar un baño, estás sangrando mucho- señaló con seriedad- No me gusta verte herido, Dean.   
-No es serio, Cas, soy el mejor cazador del mundo, así que no te preocupes por un simple rasguño, yo no fui quien terminó enterrado en el jardín- festejó sonriendo- Aunque ese pulgoso arruinó una de mis camisetas favoritas- se quejó haciendo un puchero que el ángel encontró adorable.   
-Te daré todas las camisetas que quieras, Dean, no te preocupes- lo animó chasqueando los dedos para aparecer tres sobre la cama, exactamente iguales a la que usa el rubio.   
-¡Wow! Eres genial, Cas, gracias, por favor cura mi herida, no es seria pero duele. 

El moreno obedeció la petición de su protegido y después de curar los tres profundos cortes que tenía en el abdomen, mantuvo su mano ahí, acariciando suavemente la piel. No le gusta en lo más mínimo que el hombre que ama resulte herido pero por otra parte, se alegra bastante de ser un ángel y poder curarlo, además de cuidar de él. Estaba tan ensimismado en el suave tacto contra sus dedos, que se sobresaltó al sentir la mano contraria sobre la suya. 

-Dean… lo siento- se disculpó haciendo un ademán de apartarse pero fue detenido.   
-¿Realmente te gusta alguien como yo?- preguntó el rubio con cierto nerviosismo.   
-No, Dean, no me gustas- respondió percatándose de la decepción en el rostro del menor y esbozó una sonrisa- Te amo, estoy muy seguro que te amo.   
-Cas- esa confesión adornó con una gran sonrisa el rostro del cazador- Yo también te quiero.   
-¿De verdad?- interrogó el ser celestial estrechándolo contra su cuerpo mientras percibe todos esos cálidos sentimientos hacia él pero necesita escucharlo.   
-Sí, Cas, te quiero- afirmó con determinación y lo tomó por las mejillas, dándole un cariñoso beso repleto de amor. 

Quizás las acciones del cupido no habían sido tan azarosas como creyó en el pasado, tal vez, una pequeña parte en su corrompido hermano, no creaba amor entre personas para que se destruyeran, sino exacerba los sentimientos que ya existen en ellas y eso podría apoyar la teoría de Sam, sobre que las uniones de los cupidos, no son arbitrarias y fomentan el amor entre personas destinadas, tal como Dean con él. No se arrepiente de haber acabado con el cupido, causó muchas muertes con sus acciones pero una parte de él si está agradecido con lo sucedido, ya que de otra forma, no hubiera podido descubrir que todos esos sentimientos raros en su interior son amor. 

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?- preguntó el rubio apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del ángel.   
-Iremos con calma, Dean, saber que me quieres, es suficiente para mí en este momento, el cupido nos ayudó a entender nuestros sentimientos pero nosotros decidiremos qué hacer y de qué forma cambiará nuestra relación.   
-Mmm, ¿Sabes? No deberías seguir pidiéndole consejos a Sam sobre relaciones humanas, ya te has vuelto lo suficientemente cursi por tu cuenta- bromeó haciendo reír al ángel- Me gusta este Cas más feliz, aunque tu pose de soy-un-ángel-del-señor-y-me-obedeces, también tiene lo suyo- canturreó dándole una palmadita en el hombro- ¿Quieres ir a comer?- el aludido asintió enérgicamente- Jajajaja, me encanta saber que te tengo loquito de amor, eso eleva mi ego por nubes, hice caer a un ángel, ¡Sí!- festejó infantilmente y el mayor le dio un besito en la nuca.   
-Y yo estoy haciendo caer al mejor cazador de la tierra, bien por mí.   
-Jajajaja, muy bien, Cas, los halagos son una excelente elección para coquetear, continua así y quizás yo también termine loquito de amor por ti- afirmó guiñándole un ojo- Me visto y nos vamos. 

El moreno mantuvo vigilados los movimientos del menor, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Jamás pensó que los sentimientos humanos fueran algo tan hermosos, especialmente el amor, aunque le falta una cosa para ser completamente y es obtener el título de pareja de Dean Winchester, así que necesitaría un par de consejos más para realizar su siguiente movimiento y Sam sabría perfectamente que hacer. 

*****************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Dean entró a la habitación dirigiéndoles una mirada cautelosa al parcito que estaba dentro, ya había pasado varias veces que los encuentra murmurando y en cuando él aparece, guardan silencio abruptamente antes de cambiar el tema, sin siquiera molestar en responder a sus preguntas.

-Ya es hora de almorzar- dijo Sam colocándose de pie casi de un salto- Vamos, me muero de hambre.   
-No sé cuál de los dos es peor disimulando- soltó el rubio negando despacio para luego dirigirse al baño- No quiero ni saber que están haciendo pero más les vale que no me involucre, sé que ambos no pueden vivir sin mí, busquen otros temas de conversación.   
-Idiota- gruñó el castaño tomando su chaqueta que descansa sobre la cama.   
-Sam y yo tenemos otros temas de conversación fuera de ti- afirmó el ángel ladeando un poco la cabeza.   
-¿En serio? Dime uno- lo retó el rubio con una arrogante sonrisa y no pudo evitar reírse cuando pasaron largos segundos de silencio- Lo suponía, ¿De qué hablar que fuera mejor que yo?- se jactó con una amplia sonrisa y en cuanto se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño, el moreno apareció frente a él- ¡Cas! Pensé que ya habías dejado de intentar provocarme un infarto con tu mojo.   
-En cuanto te acostumbres, no te asustarás, soy un ángel y mi mojo me permite muchas cosas- afirmó observándolo fijamente y el rubio podría jurar, que durante unos segundos, un brillo pervertido apareció en esos hermosos orbes azules.   
-Mmm… claro… me puedo imaginar que cosas…- carraspeó algo incómodo, ignorando la risa de su molesto hermano menor- Vayan al auto, ahora los alcanzo. 

El resto del día, el rubio comenzó a ser muy consciente sobre cada roce casual con el moreno en actos no intenciones, como cuando le entregaba algo o al caminar juntos y todas las ocasiones no pudo controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, además de que su corazón latía como loco. Ya no podía seguir dudando, ama a ese particular ser celestial y ya es hora de formalizar las cosas para avanzar. Cuando regresaron al cuarto al anochecer, el rubio aprovechó que el moreno fue a atender otro asunto secreto y observó al castaño, quien correspondió su gesto. 

-¿Ocurre algo, Dean?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Sí… más bien te quiero pedir un favor… ¿Quieres ir a beber esta noche? Tú solo…- aclaró lo último frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo- Yo… a mí… a mí me gustaría… o sea yo…   
-Lo entiendo, quieres un poco de tiempo a solas con tu angelito, seguro que encuentran una forma de pasar el rato- canturreó con una doble intención.   
-¡Cállate, enano!- gruñó colocándose muy rojo, no es como si el castaño estuviera muy equivocado con sus suposiciones- Entonces…   
-Claro, Dean, disfruta tu tiempo con Cas y yo iré a divertirme también- dijo siendo hasta su bolso para tomar algo de ropa- Me daré una ducha antes de irme, no quiero ser mal tercio y tampoco tengo interés en develar los misterios del sexo angelical, otra día me cuentas.   
-¡Cállate de una vez, Samantha!- siseó aún más enfadado pero eso no amedrentó al más alto, quien le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y se encerró en el baño. 

Media hora después, su hermano se había marchado hacia un bar, prometiéndole que no regresaría hasta mañana, ya que no quería encontrarlos en plena acción. El rubio no tenía planes de tener sexo con el ángel de inmediato, aún cuando ahora realmente quería hacerlo pero primero debía arreglar otra cosa de su particular relación. Los minutos comenzaron a hacerse horas y estaba por quedarse dormido sobre el sillón frente a la televisión, cuando su oído captó un suave aleteo. 

-¿Cas…? Al fin llegas- dijo bostezando antes de levantarse de su lugar- Oye, tenemos que hablar.   
-Sí, por supuesto que sí pero no aquí, sé que acordamos ir con calma y todo eso pero siento que este es el momento de adecuado- afirmó caminando hasta él y tomó la mano del cazador, quien escucha atentamente- Tengo que preguntarte algo, aunque no aquí, sé que he estado algo raro, más de lo usual.   
-Por supuesto y tus conversaciones con Sammy me preocupan, te llevará por el mal camino, solo debes hacerme caso a mí- bromeó guiñándole un ojo para luego colocarse serio, llevando la mano del moreno hasta su pecho- Creo que sé que es lo que quieres preguntarme, Cas, es lo mismo que yo quiero, ¿Lo sientes?  
-Dean…- el ángel se concentró durante varios segundos antes de que una amplia sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios, enseñando su blanca dura- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, te lo pediré como corresponde. 

El rubio cerró los ojos cuando el mayor hizo su truco favorito de desaparición, no importa cuántas veces lo experimenta, jamás se acostumbrara. Al volver a mirar, descubre que están en un cuarto completamente desconocido, en el centro y frente a él, hay una gran cama de dos plazas con sabanas azul oscura, se ve tan confortable que debe hacer uso de todo su auto control para no saltar encima como un niño. Al costado derecho hay una puerta entreabierta donde alcanza a distinguir un inodoro y a la derecha otra. 

-Vaya, Cas, ni siquiera me invitas un trago, directo a la cama- bromeó haciendo reír al moreno, quien seguía sin soltar su mano.   
-No te preocupes, esa cama solo la usaremos para dormir, quiero que estés cómodo y no es que no quiera tumbarte sobre ella para cumplir cada una de las fantasías que tengo con tu atractivo cuerpo- el rubio se colocó muy rojo con esas descaradas palabras- Pero hay otra cosa más importante que quiero hacer ahora, así que puedo esperar.   
-¿Y qué tienes planeado para nosotros ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa de ternura, había escogido a una persona muy especial a su lado y tal como dijo su hermano, es un igual que puede estar a su lado sin miedo a que le suceda algo, sin espantarse por el tipo de vida que llevan y que lo entiende como nadie antes lo ha hecho.   
-Cierra los ojos, es una sorpresa- pidió el mayor rodeándolo hasta quedar a su espalda y lo abrazó por la cintura con un brazo- Hazlo, Dean.   
-No irás a aprovecharte de mí ¿Verdad? No me sorprendería viniendo de un ángel que disfruta del porno- bromeó acatando la petición del moreno.   
-Me aprovecharé de ti, Dean pero no hoy, vamos, yo te guiaré. 

El rubio se dejó llevar, intentando descifrar hacia donde iban, lo único que logró distinguir, fue que salieron de la habitación, ya que pequeña brisa dio de lleno en su rostro. A medida que avanzaron, un olor salino llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y en algunas ocasiones el suelo se volvió inestable a sus pies, dificultando un poco la tarea de avanzar pero el ángel le ayudó. 

-¿Estás listo para tu sorpresa?- preguntó esa grave voz a su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento.   
-Sí, Cas…- respondió tragando saliva despacio.   
-¿Qué te parece?- quitó la mano de los ojos del cazador, quien los abrió despacio, esbozando una sonrisa cuando descubrió que están en la playa pero lo que realmente llamó su atención, fue una mesa con dos sillas, frente a frente- Adelante. 

Dean se acercó con curiosidad, un mantel pulcramente blanco cubre la superficie, sobre ella están los servicios para dos personas, en el centro hay una vela roja cuya llama se mece suavemente por la leve brisa y una rosa azul descansa sobre uno de los platos, la cual no duda en tomar con una amplia sonrisa. 

-Cas, es precioso- dijo dándose la vuelta al moreno, quien caminó hasta él y durante unos segundos, se percató que el cuarto está dentro de una cabaña- Me encanta, vamos a tener una cena romántica ¿Verdad? ¿De qué película sacaste la idea?- preguntó riéndose cuando el mayor movió la silla, indicándole que se sentara con un gesto de cabeza- Que caballero, Cas.   
-De ninguna película, Sam me dio la idea de la cena al aire libre y como recordaba que una vez me comentaste que querías ir a la playa, pensé que sería buena idea hacerlo aquí- explicó el ángel sentándose frente a él con una sonrisa.   
-Ahora entiendo por qué han estado tan misteriosos, muchas gracias, Cas, me encanta y sin duda tendremos que bañarnos después, hace años que voy a la playa- el mayor asintió antes de chasquear los dedos, haciendo aparecer su cena- Vaya, esto se ve riquísimo, ¿De qué exótico lugar lo has traído?- preguntó apresurándose en cortar un pedazo de carne y devorarlo- Wow, es increíble, esto sí que es comida, ¿De dónde has sacado esta maravilla?  
-Mmm… de… de la cocina- respondió con una inusual timidez para luego señalar hacia la cabaña, sonrojándose un poco.   
-¿Lo cocinaste tú, Cas?- el aludido sintió, manteniendo la vista en algún punto del blanco mantel- Vaya… esto es inesperado- se levantó de su lugar rodeando la mesa hasta llegar junto al moreno, quien lo observó con curiosidad y después de tomarlo por la barbilla, le dio un cariñoso beso- Muchas gracias, Cas, esto es lo más increíble que alguien ha hecho por mí, bueno, sin tomar en cuenta cuando me sacaste del infierno.   
-Dean- el ángel esbozó una sonrisa con las acciones de su protegido.   
-Muy bien, no desperdiciaremos esta delicia y espero que cocinaras bastante, ya sabes que soy un glotón. 

Ambos mantuvieron una amena conversación, dejando de lado cualquier tema sobrenatural o relacionado con la cacería y se dedicaron solo a disfrutar del momento. Dean ya había olvidado la última vez que pudo relajarse tanto con la vida que lleva, ni siquiera el tiempo que compartió con Lisa llegó a sentirse de esa forma, ya no tiene que estar en guardia constante, ni vivir con miedo de que algo suceda porque Castiel es muy capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y a la vez de él, lo cual es totalmente nuevo para el cazador, permitiéndole salir de su estado de alertar.   
Cuando terminaron de comer e hicieron sobremesa, se quitaron la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer y fueron a la orilla del mar, el cual se encuentra en calma a esa hora. 

-¡Que frío!- se quejó el rubio retrocediendo pero un brazo lo rodeo por la cintura al mismo tiempo que el otro va a la parte posterior de sus rodillas, levantándolo al estilo princesa- ¡¿Qué haces, Cas?! Bájame, peso un montón- pidió intentando sonar molesto, aunque a los breves segundos no pudo evitar reírse- Parece que alguien ha estado viendo muchas películas de Disney con Sammy.   
-Esto si lo vi en una película, Dean y es una forma divertida de entrar juntos al agua, yo te mantendré caliente- aseguró adentrándose lentamente en el mar.   
-Cas… Sabes que eso ha sonado sospechoso ¿Verdad? cada día me convenzo más que eres un pervertido en cubierto y no el inocentón que aparentas- afirmó con diversión el rubio antes de llevar sus manos hasta la nuca el moreno para afirmarse mejor antes de sonreír- Yo también conozco una forma de hacer esto aún mejor. 

Durante unos segundos apreció esos intensos orbes azules y acortó la distancia entre ambos, dándole un apasionado beso al ángel que fue correspondido de la misma forma a medida que el agua los va cubriendo de a poco. Cuando ambos se sacian momentáneamente de la boca contraria, el rubio esboza una sonrisa, sin dejar de abrazar por el cuello al mayor. 

-Ya que tú te has encargado de hacer una exquisita cena, que definitivamente tendrás que repetir- el aludido asintió observándolo fijamente, prestándole toda su atención- Entonces en mi turno de dar el siguiente paso y hacerte la gran pregunta, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Cas? Y solo por si acaso, recuerda que tengo una espada angelical, así que no te conviene decir que no- el ángel se rio con su intento de amenaza, ya había quedado muy claro que ni siquiera bajo el mojo de un cupido, podría hacerle daño.   
-Por supuesto que quiero, Dean, yo mismo me apuñalaría si no quisiera estar con el hombre que amo- esas palabras hicieron reír al cazador.   
-Yo también te amo, Cas y ni si te ocurra hacer eso, porque te quiero a mi lado el resto de mi vida, no tienes permitido dejarme, sin importar cuantos berrinches haga, o si me despierto malhumorado por las mañanas, tampoco si te regaño por sus apariciones sorpresa- afirmó encontrando su mirada con la contraria antes de volver a besarse. 

El rubio disfrutó al máximo ese tiempo junto a su pareja. Realmente le encanta la forma en que suena esa palabra. Estuvieron nadando unos minutos pero la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron en el agua, solo se dedicaron a besar los labios contrarios con gula. Dean no pudo evitar reírse cuando el ángel volvió a tomarlo en brazos para caminar hacia la orilla en dirección a la cabaña. 

-Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo ¿Verdad?- preguntó acariciando la nuca del moreno.   
-Sí, lo sé pero me gusta hacerlo, vamos a descansar, bueno, yo no necesito dormir pero podemos compartir tu sueño- propuso abriendo con una mano la puerta y luego de entrar la cerró con un pie.   
-Eres muy fuerte, Cas, ¿Serás así en la cama? Espero que sí, aprovecharemos muy bien tu condición angelical- aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa- Podemos compartir mi sueño pero no podrás quejarte si es algo pervertido, será tu culpa. 

Los dos decidieron darse una ducha juntos, no pasando más allá de besos apasionados y manoseos. Cuando Dean terminó de colocarse el pijama que hizo aparecer el ángel, decidió ir por algo de beber a la cocina mientras el moreno se viste pero apenas atravesó el umbral de la puerta, se quedó de pie muy quieto, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada sin ocultar su sorpresa. 

-Ya estoy listo, Dean, vamos a…- el moreno guardó silencio al llegar a su lado para luego frotarse la nuca con cierto nerviosismo- Mmm… eso… no me dio tiempo de limpiar, no pensé que usaríamos la cocina.   
-Aquí preparaste nuestra cena ¿Verdad?- preguntó el menor girándose hacia su pareja, quien solo se limitó a asentir como respuesta- Querías que esta cita fuera perfecta, por eso rehiciste la comida hasta que quedó bien ¿cierto?- ni siquiera esperó una respuesta antes de abrazar al mayor por la cintura al mismo tiempo que lo beso con ansias, siendo correspondido de la misma forma.   
-Dean…- lo llama desconcertado el ángel cuando se separaran jadeando.   
-No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy al estar contigo y que me ames, muchas gracias por esta velada perfecta, Cas, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Dean y voy a hacerte muy feliz. 

El rubio no podía creer que su pareja se hubiera esforzado tanto en una simple comida, porque si de él dependiera, hubiera bastando con una hamburguesa y un par de cervezas o pizza para tener una cita perfecta. No había dudas de que se sacó la lotería con el ángel, le costaría un poco acostumbrarse a que alguien fuera tan considerado con él, le tomó una semana aceptar las rosas que el mayor deja sobre su almohada sin sonrojarse y los comentarios de Sam no ayudaban mucho a eso. 

-Tengo tanta suerte de estar con un angelito tan especial como tú, eres todo un romántico, Cas y si continuas con estos detalles, corres el serio riesgo de que me vuelva muy meloso, lo cual será increíblemente vergonzoso pero haré una excepción contigo- prometió guiñándole un ojo con travesura.   
-Eso me encantaría, Dean y ahora sí que disfrutaré mucho tu lado meloso, si de mí dependiera, no me despegaría de tu lado ni un solo segundo- afirmó el moreno con una sonrisa para luego tomarlo en brazos- Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde y tienes que descansar- dijo llevándolo con cuidado hasta la gran habitación en donde los apareció al comienzo, depositándolo suavemente sobre la cama y el rubio lo tiró por la gabardina, jadeando cuando sintió ese firme cuerpo sobre el suyo- ¿Qué haces, Dean?- preguntó el mayor observándolo con intensidad.   
-Bueno, yo no estoy cansado y si mal no recuerdo, tú tienes una resistencia sobrehumana, además de no necesitar dormir, así que, ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que estamos los dos solos en esta cómoda cama y hacemos algo más divertido que dormir?  
-¿Qué? Dean, no quiero presionarte, no tienes que— colocó dos dedos sobre la boca del ser celestial.   
-Quiero esto, Cas, quiero hacer el amor contigo, ahora- dijo estudiando la expresión en el rostro contrario antes de esbozar una sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas lo que te hice con mi boca hace unas semanas? El mojo del cupido me hizo actuar de esa forma pero ahora soy yo quien quiere repetirlo y me aseguraré de disfrutarlo mucho- pronunció lamiéndose los labios lentamente y esa provocación fue suficiente para que su pareja se convenciera de que realmente desea eso.

***********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	11. Chapter 11

El moreno le quitó lentamente la camiseta a su pareja para luego arrojarla al suelo y observó fijamente al menor, quien tenía un adorable rubor en las mejillas mientras respira algo agitado. Puede percibir nerviosismo en su protegido pero también deseo por lo que sucederá en ese momento. Lo toma por la barbilla con suavidad antes de darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera. Jamás pensó que pudiera estar con el rubio de esa manera y le gusta, está ansioso por descubrir ese hermoso cuerpo de un modo que aún le es excitantemente desconocido. 

-Cas…- susurró su pareja tomando el borde de la camiseta- Tienes mucha ropa- dijo quitándosela con una sonrisa y la arrojó sin importar donde cayera- Esto es raro ¿Sabes? He tenido mucho sexo a lo largo de mi vida pero… es la primera vez que siento tan nervioso… como un virgen, bueno, en sexo homosexual lo soy… sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.   
-Por supuesto, Dean, lo entiendo, yo he luchado en incontables batallas pero está es la primera vez que siento miedo- el rubio estiró la mano acariciándole la mejilla- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amo tanto que no quiero herirte, y sé que tú estás nervioso porque me amas, lo que hace que esto sea muy especial entre nosotros.   
-No vas a herirme, Cas, aunque si dolerá la primera vez pero es parte de la experiencia y lo disfrutaré mucho- afirmó con amplia sonrisa.   
-Dean, te amo- iba a besarlo de nuevo pero entonces reparó en un detalle- Espera un poco, ¿Lo disfrutarás mucho? O sea que… ¿Quieres que sea yo quien lo haga…?- preguntó carraspeando algo incómodo, sabe perfectamente que su pareja siempre ha sido el dominante durante el sexo, no esperaba que fuera diferente ahora.   
-Por supuesto, Cas, quiero que me hagas el amor- respondió tomándolo por la nuca acercarlo hasta que sus labios se rozaron- Sé lo que estás pensando, angelito pero tal como has dicho, estar contigo es algo muy especial, por eso quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea igual de especial y puedo hacer una excepción contigo, tú siempre lo has hecho por mí.  
-Dean, te prometo que me esforzaré en complacerte, quiero que disfrutes esto tanto como yo.   
-Sé que lo haré, Cas y esperó que me demuestres tu GRAN resistencia- canturreó con una sonrisa traviesa y entrecerró los ojos gimiendo cuando sintió como el moreno se acomoda entre sus pernas, presionando su erección bajo el pantalón contra su trasero.   
-Caaasss… tu angelito junio parece muy grande y listo para mí, quiero ver- pidió lamiéndose los labios con deseo para luego llevar las manos hasta el buzo que usar el mayor, apresurándose en bajarlo junto con la ropa interior hasta mitad de muslo- Quiero probar algo, cambiemos de lugar. 

El moreno asintió con curiosidad y se dejó caer a un costado del cazador, quien se ganó sobre él con una sonrisa pervertido para luego repartir besitos por su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su torso. El ángel llevó una mano al cabello del rubio, cuando éste se entretuvo mordisqueando uno de sus pezones. Jamás había experimentado ese tipo de actividades humanas y se siente increíble cada cosa que el menor hace con su boca, continuando el trayecto hacia abajo y si sigue ese camino, llegará muy pronto a su entrepierna. La primera vez que esos labios le hicieron una felación, fue un cumulo de sensaciones fascinantes y estaba seguro que ahora sería mucho mejor, ya que es el cazador quien quiere hacerlo. 

-Vaya, te estás colocando muy duro, angelito, ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el rubio con diversión en su voz y le dio una suave mordida en la entrepierna.   
-Aaaaahhhh… Deeaannn… en ti, solo en ti y lo fantástico que esto fue la vez anterior- respondió con la voz teñida por la excitación.   
-Oh, ¿Tanto te gustó? Entonces lo de ahora te va a fascinar- aseguró bajando de la cama y se arrodilló, quitándole el resto de la ropa al ángel, dejándolo desnudo- Mmm, que grande eres, Cas, tengo serias dudas de que esto- tomó la erección palpitante del ángel, quien gimió roncamente por el contacto- Quepa dentro de mí.   
-Lo hará, Deeeaaannnn… Mmm… lo he visto en películas… si te dilato bien caerá…- explicó gruñendo cuando comenzaron a masturbarlo.   
-Que boquita tan sucia, Cas, ¿sabes? Siempre me ha gustado cuando me dicen guarradas durante el sexo, ¿Lo harás para mí?- pidió acercándose despacio su boca hasta la entrepierna contraria.   
-Sí, Dean, haré lo que quieras- prometió incorporándose para quedar sentado, afirmando sus manos sobre la cama y observando atentamente al rubio mientras jadea. No puedo imaginar algo más caliente que ese atractivo hombre arrodillado a sus pies y apunto de chupársela- Lo que quieras. 

Castiel apretó los dedos contra las sabanas cuando esa sensual boca comenzó a tragar su erección lentamente hasta llegar a la base para luego sacarlo hasta la punta, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces con lentitud. Le encanta demasiado lo que el menor hace pero su cuerpo le está suplicando por algo más y piensa conseguirlo. Lleva una mano hasta el cabello del cazador, consiguiendo hacer un agarre afirme para incentivarlo a aumentar el ritmo y no pasó por alto el gesto de diversión que tiene el rubio en el rostro antes de acatar la silenciosa orden. 

-Aaaaahhhhh, Deeeaannn Sssiiiii… Mmm… sigue asiiiiii… Mas fuerteeee, Deeaaannnn… Aaaaahhhhh, Aaaaaahhhhh, me fascina tu bocaaaa… mucho- su cuerpo dio un respingo cuando sintió una ligera succion en esa húmeda cavidad y la traviesa lengua de su pareja se unió a la acción, haciendo placenteros movimientos- ¡Aaaaahhhh! Deeaannn, Deeannn, Deeaannn Maaasss, Deeannn, Sssiiii. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya no pudo continuar aguantando las placenteras sensaciones que recorrer su cuerpo por culpa de esa sexy boca pero cuando intentó apartar al cazador, éste negó despacio, tragándolo aún más profundo y se corrió con fuerza, disfrutando su orgasmo hasta el último segundo. 

-Dean- jadeó después de recuperar el aliento y abrió los ojos, que en algún momento cerró, encontrándose con el rostro divertido del menor.   
-¿Todo bien, angelito? ¿Cumplí mi palabra?- preguntó sentándose en sus piernas y el mayor le rodeó la cintura con un abrazo al mismo tiempo que esboza una sonrisa, enseñando su blanca dentadura.   
-Con creces, Dean, fue más que fantástico- aseguró colando las manos bajo la ropa de su pareja y le acarició el trasero.   
-Mmm… Cas, quiero que me folles ahora- ordenó pegándose al cuerpo del ángel para que sintiera su dura erección bajo el pijama- Follame, ¿O ya no quieres? 

El moreno se dejó provocar por esa absurda pregunta, ¡Por supuesto que quiere! Es algo que ha deseado mucho desde que comprendió sus sentimientos por el rubio y en más de una ocasión ha fantaseado con ese momento, aunque eso jamás se lo dirá o será usado en su contra. Se apresuró en tumbar al cazador sobre la cama, procurando que quedara al medio y chasqueó los dedos para dejarlo completamente desnudo. La primera vez que compartirían juntos, iba a hacer algo especial, lo cual logrará gracias a su mojo. Se levantó esbozando una sonrisa con las quejas del menor, quien tenía intenciones de seguirlo pero lo inmovilizó fácilmente. 

-No se vale, no puedes usar tus poderes- replicó el rubio haciendo morritos.   
-Claro que sí, soy un ángel y puedo hacer lo que quiera, tal como esto- señaló observándolo fijamente, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.   
-¿Qué estás haci— no pudo terminar la oración cuando dio un respingo sobre la cama antes de quedarse quieto y se sonrojó- Cas… ¿Cómo es que— un gemido sorprendido escapó de sus labios antes de jadear- Cas...- volvió a estremecerse cuando otra caricia invisible fue dada a su cuerpo.   
-¿Qué estoy haciéndote, Dean? Dímelo, dijiste que te gusta que te hablen guarro durante el sexo, a mí también- afirmó con una sonrisa de travesura- Dilo o no seguiré.   
-Bastardo- siseó temblando por la excitación, muy sonrojado- Tú… tú me estás tocando…- susurró avergonzado de ser dominado con tanta facilidad.   
-¿Dónde? Sé que te gusta hablar, Dean, puedes hacerlo mejor, si es que quieres probar el sexo angelical- lo incentivó con malicia.   
-Eres un pervertido… Sabía que no puedes ser tan inocentón- afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de jadear- Mmm… me estás tocando… acaricias mi pecho lentamente… de un lado a ¡Aaaaahhh! Mmm… acabas de pellizcarme un pezón… estás bajando lentamente, por mi pecho… por mi abdomen… te estás acercando lentamente a mi entrepierna y si no haces algo pronto voy a explotar del calentón que estás provocando- se quejó en un puchero que hizo reír al moreno- Mmm… estás acariciando mis piernas… bajando por mis pantorrillas hasta mis pies… Mmm… eso se siente bien pero no quiero un masaje ahora, Cas… deberías estar entre mis piernas, no bajo ellas- señaló guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.   
-Entonces ya no seguiré jugando y no te preocupes por no hablar, solo quiero oír tus dulces gemidos ahora. 

No le permitió a su chico replicar algo, separándole las piernas con brusquedad mientras traza suavemente el borde de esa estrecha entrada. Sabe muy bien que será el primero en tomarlo, en correrse caliente en su interior y el pensamiento despierta un fuerte instinto de posesividad en él. Dean Winchester le pertenece y después se satisfacer su ansias por tomarlo, le dará aquello que escogió cuidadosamente con la ayuda de Sam. 

-Caaaassss- gimió el cazador al sentir algo colándose lentamente en su interior, dilatándolo con cuidado pero a la vez con firmeza, conquistando lentamente cada centímetro dentro de ese virginal terreno- Aaaaahhh Caaaaasss Maaaasss Aaaaahhhh…

Quiere continuar prologando ese juego pero al cabo de unos breves minutos, una gran erección vuelve a alzarse entre sus piernas y se apresura en subir a gatas sobre el cuerpo del rubio, dándose besos apasionados, húmedos y transmitiéndose todo el deseo que sienten. Castiel hizo aparecer un sobre de lubricante en sus manos, se apresuró en esparcirlo en sus dedos y penetró con uno de ellos al rubio, quien gimió roncamente. 

-Caaassss, liberameeee… Aaaaahhh por favoooorrr… Caaaasss...- suplicó en gemidos de placer y el mayor obedeció- Maasss Caasss Maaass Caaass…

El ángel agregó un segundo dedo, encontrando una ligera resistencia que consiguió derribar con movimientos constantes pero al añadir un tercero, el rubio soltó un gemido lastimero que lo hizo detenerse de inmediato mientras acaricia el rostro contrario afligido. Por nada del mundo quiere herirlo, preferiría apuñalarse a sí mismo con su espada. 

-Cas, estoy bien- aseguró el menor tomándolo por las mejillas con una cálida sonrisa- Es natural que duela, es la primera vez que tendré algo ahí y no eres precisamente pequeño, big boy- canturreó haciendo reír al ser celestial- No te preocupes, Cas, quiero estar contigo, quiero hacer el amor contigo y ya verás cómo después de la incomodidad inicial, te estaré suplicando más- afirmó guiñándole un ojo con coquetería- Ahora, mi angelito prometió complacerme en todo, así que menos palabras y más acción.  
-Sí, Dean, te amo- se inclinó a besar los pecaminosos labios de su pareja, quien correspondió su gesto con cariño.   
-Yo también te amo, Cas, eres muy especial para mí. 

El moreno se sintió mucho mejor después de oír esas palabras, sobre todo cuando percibió la tranquilidad que emana el cazador, demostrándole lo mucho que confía en él para compartir ese momento tan íntimo. El ángel quería dárselo todo, regalarle esa noche solo a él y es lo que va a hacer. Nuevamente comienza a dilatarlo pero cuando llega al tercer digito, se acomoda con cuidado para luego tragar la erección del rubio, quien se deshace en gemidos de placer y pidiéndole más. Castiel mueve los dedos con más fuerza, quiere asegurarse de dilatarlo bien y así causar el menor daño posible cuando le haga el amor. Al cabo de unos segundos, consigue dar con un punto dentro de ese sensual cuerpo que lo hace estremecerse y su boca se llena de algo caliente. Es raro pero le gusta mucho. 

-¡Caaaaasssss!- grita el cazador al mismo tiempo que llega al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda.  
-Vaya, eso fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé, eres delicioso, Dean- comentó inocentemente y el aludido se colocó muy rojo- Creo que ya estás listo- dijo moviendo los dedos más profundo, volviendo a rozar la próstata del rubio.   
-¡Caaasss!- volvió a gemir con fuerza y su respiración se vuelve cada vez más agitada- Follame de una vez…por favor… ya basta de juegos… follame.   
-¿Y si no quiero, chico ansioso?- preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión, son muy pocas las veces en donde ha visto al rubio suplicar y no va a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.   
-Maldición, Castiel- siseó el Winchester haciendo gala de su mal humor- ¡Métela de una puta vez o te enviaré de regreso al cielo, ángel idiota!  
-Me encanta tu boquita sucia- respondió con malicia y después de aplicar lubricante sobre su prominente erección, se acomodó entre las bellas piernas arqueadas, especialmente hechas para enredarse alrededor de su cintura- Dime si te duele, Dean, te amo. 

Posicionó con cuidado su hombría en la apretada entrada del rubio y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, repartiendo cariñosos besos por ese bello rostro. Podía percibir la tensión en el cuerpo contrario pero confiaba con que eso pasaría pronto y él se encargaría de darle la mejor noche de su vida. En cuanto estuvo dentro por completo, se quedó quieto, acariciando el cabello del menor con una sonrisa. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó observándolo con devoción y amor.   
-Sí… se siente raro… muévete despacio- pidió acariciando los brazos del ángel antes de sonreír con ternura- Te amo, angelito, hazlo, hazme tuyo, quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre hasta quedar afónico, ¿O era mentira tu súper resistencia?- bromeó con una risita que el mayor correspondió antes de embestirlo profundamente, golpeando la próstata de su pareja- Aaaaahhhh Caaaaassss… Hazlo otra vez, por favor- suplicó con la vista oscurecida por el deseo. 

El esbozó una sonrisa al comprender que aquel punto de placer dentro del humano, es todo lo que necesita para cambiar el dolor por placer, así que comienza a embestirlo duro, profundo, golpeándole la próstata con cada arremetida y el cazador le entierra los dedos en la espalda, sollozando excitado, suplicando por más. El ángel lo complace en todo, porque eso es lo que más desea, hacer feliz al hombre de quien se enamorado y el sentimiento es mutuo. 

-¡Ooooohhhh Caaaaassss! ¡Maaaasss fuerteeee Caaaasss! ¡Caaaassss Ssssiiiiiii! ¡Caaaaassss!- el menor se muerde el labio inferior antes de sostenerlo por los hombros- Esperaaaaa… Aaaahhh… Caaaassss… Detenteeee- el aludido frena en el acto, temiendo haber lastimado su pareja con el desenfrenado ritmo que han adquirido.   
-¿Estás bien?- pregunta sumamente preocupado y el menor lo observa entre jadeos.   
-Mmm… estoy bien… Es que… quiero pedirte algo… tus alas… muéstramelas… follame con ellas… he estado pensando en ello hace unos días… quiero que me folles en tu forma de ángel… quiero verte cómo eres, o sea, sé que no puedo apreciar tu verdadera forma sin perder mis ojos pero tus alas las puedes materializar, tal como lo hizo la tortuga mutante cuando lo cazamos juntos ¿Recuerdas? Ahí te llevé a tu primer puticlub- afirmó con diversión antes de reírse- Fue genial…  
-¿Dean?- preguntó al notar la expresión seria del menor.   
-Debí notar antes que te amo, supongo que ese cupido psicótico no fue algo malo, gracias a él pude descubrir mis sentimientos por ti, te amo, Cas, ahora muéstrame tus lindas alitas y follame muy duro- pidió lamiéndose los labios con lujuria.   
-Por supuesto, Dean, te llevaré al cielo. 

Con la confianza renovada, se concentró unos segundos para materializar sus alas en la habitación, la cual se manifestó en formas de varios hilos de energía blanco, que a diferencia de la ocasión en que lo hizo Raphael, en él no luce amenazante, sino que todo lo contrario, ya que su protegido lo está observando con fascinación, amor y cariño. Reanudó el ritmo de las desenfrenadas embestidas, llevando una mano hasta la marca del hombro del cazador mientras que con la otra lo sostiene por la cadera para arremeterlo con precisión. 

-¡Caaassss! ¡Caaaasss Aaaaaahhh! ¡Caaaaas Aaaahhhh Ssssiiii! ¡Caaaaass Maaassss Dameee Duroooo! ¡Caaassss, Caaaaasss! ¡Eres el mejooorr! ¡El mejooooor!- aseguró tragándose palabras hasta que solo salieron sollozos de placer de sus labios.   
-Deeann, Deeaannn, te daré todo lo que quieras, amor- prometió inclinándose a apoderarse de esos sensuales labios. 

Con unas profundas embestidas, directas a la próstata de su pareja, éste llegó al orgasmo, manchando su abdomen al mismo tiempo que grita el nombre del ángel. Castiel gruñe excitado cuando sintió ese estrecho interior presionar contra su dura erección y eso combinado a la expresión de éxtasis en el rostro de su protegido, fue suficiente para que se corriera caliente dentro de él, llenándolo con su esencia y marcándolo como suyo. 

-Oh Dios…- susurró el rubio después de varios minutos de silencio, observándolo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Puedo tocarlas?- preguntó indicado sus alas que aún seguían materializadas en el cuarto.   
-Por supuesto, Dean- dijo rodeándole la cintura y se sentó en la cama para dejar al menor empalado sobre él, quien gimió abrazándolo por el cuello.   
-Mmm… voy a empalmarme otra vez…- afirmó con diversión en la voz.   
-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero para que comencemos la siguiente ronda, voy a follarte toda la noche, Dean- prometió dándole un casto beso en la frente- Adelante, puedes tocarlas.   
-Sí- el rubio estiró la mano despacio hasta que sus dedos rozaron uno de los hilos de energía blanca, abriendo ligeramente la boca- Vaya… se siente muy cálido, Cas, no son como las alas que dibujamos los humanos, como las de los pájaros, sino que son mucho más hermosas y puras-señaló dándole un beso en la mejilla al mayor, quien sonrió- Gracias, Cas, te amo, mi angelito.   
-Yo también te amo, mi cazador- ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso que comenzó a hacerse más y más apasionado hasta el moreno volvió a tomarlo por las caderas, embistiéndolo a buen ritmo.   
-Caaassss Mmm… vamos por la segunda ronda, angelito, tenemos una larga noche- pidió el menor con una sonrisa. 

El mayor rápidamente volvió a empalmarse, esa es otra de las ventajas de ser un ángel y aprovecharía su resistencia sobrehumana para disfrutar esa noche al máximo. Dándole todo el placer que pudiera, porque ahora que están juntos, va a asegurarse que cada día sonría y sea muy feliz. 

++++++++++

Sam se levantó bostezando y se giró hacia la cama de al lado, descubriendo con cierta sorpresa que su hermano está profundamente dormido ahí, ya que se supone que el moreno se lo llevó ayer a su romántica velada frente al mar. Se incorporó procurando no hacer mucho ruido y se vistió. 

-Buenos días, Sam- saludó una voz tras él y estuvo a punto de dar un grito poco masculino por la sorpresa.   
-No me asustes así, Cas- pidió respirando profundo antes de darse la vuelta, encontrando al ángel que carga con dos bolsas- ¿Y eso?   
-Traje el desayuno, Dean me pidió algunas cosas- dijo dejando lo que trae sobre la mesa al lado de la ventana- También tengo algo para ti- le pasó una pequeña caja azul marino- Espero que te guste, Dean me ayudó a escogerlo, es mi forma de darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho, gracias a ti estamos juntos ahora, Sam- los orbes azules se fijaron en él durante varios segundos antes de que acorte la distancia para darle un torpe abrazo que lo hace reír.   
-Muchas gracias, Cas- correspondió el abrazo con entusiasmo antes de abrir el obsequio, descubriendo dentro un precioso reloj, el mismo que vio en una de las vitrinas de Elwood, durante una cacería de un hombre lobo y le comentó a su hermano lo mucho que le gustó, además de lo útil que sería- Me encanta, Cas, muchas gracias.   
-¿Por qué se abrazan?- preguntó un adormilado rubio, frotándose los ojos despacio mientras permanece sentado en la cama- Mmm… me duele el trasero… eres una maldita bestia, Cas… al menos ya sé que no eres tan puritano como aparentas.   
-No quiero detalles sobre su apasionada noche, por favor- pidió el menor suspirando antes de colocarse el reloj con una amplia sonrisa.   
-Mmm, ¿Y mi beso de buenos días, Cas? Quiero mi beso- exigió con un infantil puchero. 

El castaño observó en silencio como la pareja se abraza mientras comparten un beso pero lo que realmente lo sorprende, es el lenguaje no verbal de ambos que grita amor por todas partes y no le cabe la menor duda que serán muy feliz juntos. Cuando Castiel saca una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su gabardina y se la tiende al rubio, esboza una amplia sonrisa, por fin le dará el regalo que le ayudó a escoger para su hermano. 

-Oh Dios, oh Dios, ¿Anillos? ¡¿Un par de anillos?!- preguntó con una exagerada mueca de sorpresa que hizo reír al castaño.  
-Sé que no nos podemos casar, Dean, ese es el tipo de unión más importante entre los humanos pero el vínculo que nosotros compartimos es mucho más fuerte e irrompible, por eso quiero que lo simbolicemos a través de estos anillos, mira el interior- pidió con una sonrisa y el rubio obedeció, girando con cuidado el anillo de plata blanco para leer la inscripción con letras doradas “Dean y Cas por siempre”.   
-Es… es hermoso- dijo el rubio con los ojos llorosos, lo cual sorprendió al más alto, debido a que su hermano jamás se ha mostrado vulnerable frente a otros-Muchas gracias, Cas, a ti también, Sammy, vamos a estar juntos por siempre- afirmó colocándole el anillo al moreno, quien asintió con una sonrisa para luego colocarle el suyo y se dieron un fuerte abrazo- Te amo, Cas.   
-Yo también te amo, Dean- respondió dándole un beso en el cabello.   
-¿Qué haces ahí parado como idiota, Sammy? ¿No piensas felicitarnos?- canturreó enseñándole con orgullo su anillo.   
-Por supuesto que sí, idiota, ¡Estoy muy felices por ustedes!- gritó abalanzándose encima de ambos. 

Estaba muy feliz por su hermano, habían pasado muchas cosas difíciles y seguramente les quedarían más por afrontar pero mientras el equipo libre albedrio continuara unido, especialmente ahora con la unión de Dean y Castiel, no habría ni un solo obstáculo que no pudieran afrontar. Al final, no había resultado tan malo como pensó que ese cupido utilizara su mojo con el rubio, ahora que los ve tan felices juntos, no se arrepiente en lo más mínimo de su decisión y comprueba su teoría de que ambos son una pareja destinada a estar junta hasta el final de sus días. 

************************************************************  
Y aquí termina la historia, gracias a quienes la siguieron hasta el final!   
Y a quienes dejaron comentarios! 

Saludos y hasta la siguiente historia~~ :D


End file.
